Naruto: Retold
by czgohan
Summary: A Story of a new team 7. Will contain action/drama/comedy all that good stuff. Eventually romance, fluffiness Rated for violence, slight language and questionable situations. better summary inside on chap 1, Rating and Genres may change please R/R thanks
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

New story idea of mine, hope you all like. The idea comes from, of course, all the Naruto stories where the question of 'what would happen if Naruto was on another team?' is posed. The only one that I have read that is actually good is Team 8 by S'TarKan (in my fav's and is defiantly worth a read, if you haven't already), and stuff like 'A Mothers/Fathers love' stories, by lord of the land of fire.

Now while all great stories, those lacked the Naruto/Sasuke friendship/rivalry that I feel is vital to both characters, so I thought I'd take a shot at that. So I am going to be swapping Sakura for Hinata.

While I like the character of Sakura, I am more of a Hinata fan boy. Especially NaruHina (Good thing too, cause the recent events of the manga, chapter 469, cements to me at least that NaruSaku wont happen, I wont give spoilers but based on that I think Naruto will be seeing Sakura in another light, and subsequently Hinata in a whole new light as well.

I'm off subject, never the less, the beginning of this story will follow Cannon fairly closely, eventually it will be deviating from that story line so not to worry, and I won't be just rewriting the manga with Hinata in Sakura's place.

So, with all that said, on with the disclaimer and the story.

I neither own nor get any form of monetary compensation for this work of fan fiction; all characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi -Sama.

Naruto Retold

Chapter One

After the incident with Mizuki, Iruka went to his office to complete and file the paperwork for one last passing student. The pride that he felt was indescribable. It forced him to reevaluate his original thoughts on Naruto.

He knew the gaki was a good kid; he was simply a bit scatter-minded. He had thought that Naruto, while a good kid, was simply not cut out for Shinobi life. But he hated the thought of being the one to dash the poor orphan's dreams.

He had seemed so sure of himself this past afternoon, but still could not control his chakra enough to create three simple bunshin. And though it hurt to do it, Iruka simply could not let the kid go out into the dangerous life of a ninja.

But the event of this evening proved to him otherwise.

Naruto was not without talent, that kid has such a raw potential, Iruka had moments where he thought that all of Naruto's boasts may be proven accurate.

He sat at his desk filling out the necessary forms and another one caught his eye, a copy of the roster that he had written up with the suggestions of the teams for the Hokage to review and approve.

He would have to add Naruto to this list; thankfully it would not be too difficult as with Naruto it created an even ten squads.

And so Naruto, being the last in the class, would be placed with the first as was tradition to balance out the team.

Uchiha Sasuke…Naruto would not thank him for that, on the plus side that squad could have Haruno Sakura, she was around the middle of the class. She was passable in weapons and combat, she excelled in Chakra control, and she was first in the class with academics.

He had reviewed all the children's files carefully and Sakura's stood out among the konoichi. There was another Konochi's records from 37 years back Iruka remembered looking up, and Haruno Sakura shows now, all the potential that the great Lady Tsunade did back then…perhaps even more so.

Iruka was also quite aware of his trouble making student's infatuation with the pink-haired girl, and perhaps Naruto could even handle being teamed with Sasuke if he had her there to look forward to.

He was about to write Naruto's name along side them when his pen paused, "No this is wrong," he spoke quietly to himself.

He seriously asked himself if this was the best path, it was true that Naruto was obviously crushing on the girl, but she showed him nothing but open contempt and in some cases outright anger and violence.

Not only that, he was struck by a sudden thought, not only that but Sasuke had quite a following of young girls in that classroom, Sakura being one of the most outspoken among them. And he showed nothing but annoyance with all of them.

Placing her with Sasuke would stunt the girls growth, Iruka could almost see Sakura blindly vying for Sasuke's attention, ignoring her training.

No, this will not do.

The boy had a tortured past as well, it was just as sad as Naruto's. Iruka suddenly did not feel it right to place such a group together. It was a group that would result in Naruto's constant physical abuse, Sakura's emotional anguish, and while Iruka could picture a rivalry forming between the two boys, Sasuke could grow still more closed off if he was forced to deal with a love sick girl.

Now that Iruka thought about it, the only one of the young girls that didn't seem to swoon after the Uchiha was Hyuuga Hinata; as a matter of fact she seemed to…

OoOoO

Umino Iruka shifted a bit painfully in his seat, a slight complaint in his back. He was seated before the Hokage who was reviewing the recent revisions the younger man had just brought to him. The only part that remained was convincing the older man to agree.

The older mans looked up, a look of concern and a slightly furrowed brow on his face, "Iruka you should really see the medics for that injury."

"I will Hokage-sama," he promised. "I just wanted to let you see the revised suggested teams."

Sarutobi nodded slightly, and laid the paper on his desk. "I notice that you changed a couple of the teams around, could you give your reasoning?" He lifted the paper again and waved it slightly, not in anger but misunderstanding, his head cocking slightly to the left.

"Is it an unsatisfactory assessment?" Iruka asked.

"I would simply like to know your reasoning Iruka," the old man said. "In your previous groupings we had a team that was to be tracking specialists; I believe that an Aburame, and Inuzuka and a Hyuuga were the perfect team for this purpose." He paused and lit his pipe, taking a couple of drags he continued.

"Why the sudden change in your decision?" He questioned and Iruka found himself wondering if he spotted a knowing smile on the other mans face.

Iruka ignored this as it seemed to vanish in an instant, leaving the calm, stoic face the Hokage had just moments before. "I now fell that a team like that would be overly specialized, which could lead to trouble if faced with certain situations they may find themselves lacking in variety."

Sarutobi removed the pipe from his lips and placed it on the ashtray, he leaned back a bit and steepled his hands, peering at academy instructor curiously. "Too much of a good thing, is that right?" he asked lightly.

"In so many words, yes," Iruka agreed. "Haruno Sakura has a lot of potential; she is intelligent, has better chakra control than I do and already has an aptitude for Genjutsu. I feel the Jonin selected for that team, Yuhi Kurenai, would be a good teacher for her."

"I see," Sarutobi responded. "I agree that is a fair assessment, but why do you feel that young Miss Hyuuga will do well with Naruto and Sasuke, as opposed to Sakura?"

Iruka took a deep breath and explained. He told him about the possible trouble that could manifest itself should the team go on as it was originally intended. He explained that Naruto and Sasuke have the beginnings of a rivalry that would push both boys onward to improvement. He talked about how Sasuke had a fan club, that Hinata alone seemed impervious to, and having one of those girls would be detrimental to the both of them.

He even said that Hinata seemed to be inspired by the blonde trouble maker.

"Does she now?" Sarutobi asked with mild interest.

"She is shy to be sure," Iruka stated. "And I feel that time with Naruto would help bring her out of her shell and help her reach her full potential. Also, should she get over this shyness it would give Naruto what we both know he desperately needs."

"Which is?"

"A friend, a true friend that acknowledges him for who he is," Iruka said quietly. "The boy has been alone for too long, and while Sasuke can be a good competition for him, allowing Naruto to better himself. Hinata could offer him a friendship that, as of now, no one is willing to do."

Iruka fell silent while the wizened old man nodded thoughtfully, "you seem to have given this quite a bit of thought, Iruka," he said with a smile.

"Hai."

Sarutobi nodded on last time, "agreed." With that he stamped and signed the form.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Iruka said.

"Now leave, and get that back of yours looked at," Sarutobi said with a slight chuckle.

OoOoO

Authors note: Yes I know this is a short chapter, but have to set up the story and all. All the same please review. Also I am taking suggestions as far as the title of this story, Naruto: Retold was all I could think of, and while it fits I think it could be better.

Hope to hear form you all.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: New Teams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters and I don't get paid for it, sucks to be me huh?

Naruto Retold

Chapter Two: New Teams

Naruto was excited; he barely slept at all the previous night due to that excitement.

It was his first day as a shinobi, he was a full-fledged ninja now and he had taken his first step to being Hokage.

Last night was nerve-racking and stressful; he sobered a bit as he was pulling shirt on and paused, his stomach exposed. In the excitement of last night he barely gave it any thought, but he now knew the reason.

He knew the reason for his loneliness, for all the hatred that kept trying to suffocate him. Why the reason he only had his so called 'friends' when they were playing hooky or in class, but their parents seemed to pull Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba away when he spotted them in the park or the playground.

He understood their reasons, even if he didn't like it. Still, there were times he just wanted to give up and not feel that pain when he saw kids his age being dragged away from him.

Naruto finished dressing and shook his head, no those thoughts would not do. The last thing he wanted to become is a broody teme like Sasuke. He hitched a grin onto his face, as he adjusted his goggles to his forehead, no, it was not over yet.

Iruka-sensei recognized him for who he was, the old man was always kind and fair to him…there was still hope. He will convince the rest of the village, of that he had no doubt.

He quickly made himself some breakfast…hmm the milk tasted a bit funny, well no worries.

As he was about to leave when he caught his reflection in the small mirror, then looking at the table spotted his new Hiate-tae, grinning genuinely this time quickly swapped it for the goggles and was out the door.

OoOoO

Walking through the door of his class, Iruka immediately knew that he had made the correct choice the previous night. He was not sure he wanted to know what happened to cause this particular reaction, but he had to quickly put a stop to the beating the poor blond boy was receiving, the most prominent among his aggressors was Sakura.

"Alright class, settle down," Iruka called and the chattering slowed and died down. "I want you all to know just how proud I am of all of you, and I want to wish you all the best of luck as you head out into the world."

The class cheered.

Iruka waited for them to settle down, allowing them this display of happiness. "Now pay attention as I will be calling out the squads, as all of you are aware these squads of three will be headed by a Jonin captain. I expect you all to learn from and be respectful to whomever you are assigned to. You all still have much to learn, and I would be very disappointed if I hear that you are not giving it your all and are disrespectful to him or her…that would reflect badly on me."

He then began to read form a piece of paper and Naruto was not really listening as instructed, but his head snapped up when he heard, "Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto…"

He waited with bated breath, 'please let it be Sakura-chan, as long as it's her I'll be fine…as long as it's not the teme.'

A shy, dark haired girl also waited eagerly and hopeful, a slight blush ghosted her face, 'Naruto-kun…'

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called out and Naruto's head fell and slammed into desk with a resounding crack.

Why do the Kami hate him so?

"And Hyuuga Hinata."

The response was loudest from Sakura and Ino in particular, but near every girl in the class, that wasn't already called, shouted out in unison, "NOOOOOO!!!!"

Hinata felt as though her heart would explode out of her chest, and large blush and a look of utter bliss crossed her face. She had no trouble ignoring the sudden glares she got from every other girl in the class, and the dark mutterings about rich spoiled little girls who did not deserve to be with Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke did not comment, there was nothing to surprise him…no matter who he got stuck with they would have always been two useless dead weights just holding him back.

Naruto kept his head on the table, he didn't mind Hinata…as a matter of fact he held a fairly decent opinion of her, being the only girl who did not 'openly' fawn after the teme.

But still, she was kind of a gloomy weirdo, and now he was also stuck with Sasuke… "THIS IS A BUNCH OF CRAP!" His voice rang out deafeningly, as he leapt to the desk. "Iruka-sensei, why does such an awesome and kick-ass ninja like me have to be stuck with the teme!?" he finished pointing angrily at aforementioned teme.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, mostly at the volume but the insult was quite infuriating. And the unintelligible din caused by the other angry, female, voices defending his honor only added to his headache.

"Naruto," Iruka started calmly, "these teams were created with the intention of balance in mind. Sasuke is the first in the class…you were the last," he deadpanned.

Naruto grew dejected again, and Sasuke smirked. Most of the rest of the class felt Naruto had the slight coming and grinned appreciatively.

This was with the exception of one, who despite her own joy, grew somber at her new teammate's depressed mood.

Iruka cleared his throat, "now if there will be no further interruptions lets continue. Team seven your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"NOOO!" Sakura cried, while Ino gloated at her despair. "Not only am I not with Sasuke-kun I'm stuck with a couple smelly dogs and a creepy bug freak."

"Hey! We can hear you, ya harpy!" Kiba snapped while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"What was that!?"

Shino stiffened and adjusted his dark sunglasses, an Aburame sign of deep irritation and insult.

"There is still a Team Nine in circulation," Iruka continued, talking over Sakura "so Team Ten will consist of Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Why? Why am I stuck with the lazy baka and the human lunchbox?" Ino wailed and Sakura, despite her own depression, managed to grin evilly at her.

Shikamaru cracked a single eye open, glared at Ino for a moment, before shutting it again…it was far too troublesome to comment.

Chouji shrugged before returning to his wonderfully flavorful BBQ potato chips…at least she didn't use the 'F' word.

OoOoO

"So this is his place, huh?"

Across town, in a small apartment, there were two men talking.

"This is indeed Naruto's apartment," the elder of the two said.

Kakashi looked around the tiny place, it consisted of a total of three rooms counting the bathroom. They were currently in the kitchen, which was littered with empty instant ramen cups. The kitchen held a stove, a mostly empty refrigerator, a small cupboard filled with a variety of more ramen and a worn table with a single, wobbly chair.

There were also a couple of potted plants around the room.

The kitchen opened up to a carpeted living room, the carpet was ratty and filthy. There was a futon with a lumpy mattress against the wall locked into a couch position. A small television with a bent antenna sat on a small table, which was also covered with various scrolls, kunai and shuiken.

The bedroom had a simple mattress, dresser and clothes covering the floor.

Kakashi's eyes drifted to a carton of milk sitting on the kitchen table, "he left the milk out like that?" He then lifted it to return it to the refrigerator, and it made an odd sounding sloshing sound. He gingerly sniffed the milk and pulled away instantly, as he eyed the date he noted aloud, "it's gone bad, and way past expired…something tells me Naruto will be having a bad day."

He proceeded to take the milk to the sink and poured the chunky substance down the drain.

Sarutobi was watching Kakashi look around, "so what do you think so far?"

"Based on all of this, I'd say he needs a lot of help. He seems undisciplined, no regard for his own health and that is understandable as he has never had anyone to tell him what to do."

Sarutobi nodded, "Anything else?"

Kakashi smiled, "I'd like to see how he turned out, I'll do my best with him."

"Do you need to be shown to the others homes?"

"No thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi responded. "Everyone in the village knows where the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds are."

"I set up an appointment with Hiashi-san for you in half an hour…please try not to be late."

OoOoO

The class had broken for lunch, they were told to be back in three hours at which they cheered again for the extended break.

Hinata was sitting in the schoolyard alone. It was a beautiful day so the young girl had decided to enjoy it before she had to return inside and be introduced to her new sensei.

She was however depressed, though she refrained from letting it show on her face.

Hinata had tried, well not really but she wanted to use the fact that they were teammates now as an excuse to offer Naruto some of her plentiful lunch, but for some reason she could not bring herself to do it.

As much as she wanted to ask him, all she could do was watch as he passed her on his way out of the classroom. He rushed out of that classroom actually, not pausing or acknowledging her in the slightest.

He had seemed so dejected, she wished that people would stop picking on him. She wished that they showed at least a bit of kindness as opposed to animosity. She wished that she had the courage to follow her own wishes.

Hinata knew that Iruka-sensei was one of the few that did, but he still cut Naruto down today and even gotten a laugh at the poor boys expense. While Iruka-sensei had a fair point, he still could have found a better way to phrase it.

When Naruto ran from the class there was a look on his face, it was almost as though he were in physical pain.

He always bounced back though, no matter what nothing ever got him down for too long. That was what she truly admired about him, he got back up brushed himself off, and tried again.

Oh, how she wished she could be like that.

"We're watching you, Hyuuga."

The sudden voice snapped Hinata from her musings, she looked up to find Ino and Sakura stalking toward her.

Hinata wondered what was happening, Hyuuga? They never referred to her by family name only, it was true that she was not close friends with either of the girls, but they were friendly enough to her.

"I-Ino-chan…S-Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" The glare she was getting from the two girls caused her stutter, normally reserved for Naruto, to make itself known.

"You must think you're so clever don't you?" Ino spat.

"I'm s-sorry?"

"Yeah," Sakura spoke up. "I'll bet that your just loving taking Sasuke-kun all for yourself."

Hinata went wide-eyed, "n-no I don't even…Sasuke-kun...it was I-Iruka-sensei…" she trailed off, pushing her index fingers together in nervous habit, not really seeing what the problem was, but wishing they would stop glaring at her so that she could articulate her response better.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear," Sakura said pointing a finger in Hinata's face. "Sasuke is mine…"

"You wish Forehead," Ino interrupted, and continued glaring at Hinata. "Sasuke is mine, and if I see your slimy little claws on him," she leaned in getting right in Hinata's face and narrowed her eyes, "there will be hell to pay."

Hinata watched in a daze as the two girls stomped away from her bickering at each other, "what the hell do you mean Sasuke-kun is yours?" They yelled in unison.

"But I don't even like him…" she whispered to herself.

OoOoO

Kakashi sat before Hiashi, The Hyuuga Patriarch sipping tea while Kakashi respectfully abstained.

"Are you quite sure you would not like a drink, Kakashi-san?"

"No, thank you for offering though."

Hiashi placed the cup on the table between the two of them and folded his hands onto his lap. "So, you will be Hinata's sensei?"

"Yes, Hiashi-san," Kakashi replied simply.

The Hyuuga male seemed to consider Kakashi for a moment, "I was a friend of your former sensei."

Kakashi said nothing, wondering where this was going.

"Minato was a good man, and he spoke quite highly of you."

"Thank you," Kakashi said. These types of formalities always discomforted him, while in his youth Kakashi had followed the rules of Shinobi law to the letter, formal talk was never his forte.

Hiashi nodded, "Tell me do you feel that you will be a good instructor for my daughter?"

"I think so."

"My daughter will need a lot of improvement, thus far she has been a disappointment and a weak link to this clan."

Kakashi did not like the sound of that at all, it was far too reminiscent of the way he had treated Obito. If this man talked to his daughter this way, she really would need a lot of work. And the work would be to reverse the damage her father had inflicted.

"As such, I hope that you will be able to reach her."

"I will do my best, Hiashi-san."

OoOoO

The clock was ticking painfully slow.

Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones left in the class. Even Iruka-sensei had gone for the day.

All of the other teams had been collected by their new sensei's and gone off for adventure, while he, Naruto was stuck here.

"Where the hell is he?" he complained for the hundredth time.

Sasuke did not respond.

"There c-could have b-been an accident, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly.

Naruto looked up at her, "nah, if there was we'd have been told. The jerk is running late, and Iruka-sensei had told me before that a shinobi should always be puntul."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's slip.

"I t-think you mean 'punctual' N-Naruto-kun."

"That's what I said." Naruto then seemed to be considering something, he soon gave a fox-like grin. "Well, I think that maybe I should teach the teacher something."

Naruto made his way over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser, dragging a chair to the door he slid it open and closed it on the eraser.

The other two were watching him curiously, as he took the chair back to where it was and went back to his seat giggling.

Hinata decided to speak up again, hesitantly, "ano, I don't think that's such a good idea N-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke was shaking his head in disbelief, "Hinata's right, dobe. Not to mention that fact that a Jonin would never fall for such a stupid trick."

Naruto paid them no mind and just kept laughing to himself.

There were sounds coming from the hall now and the talking stopped, the foot falls came closer and closer. The three new Genin watched the door, holding their breaths.

The door slid open and a man with a black mask covering most of his face with a Hiate-tae covering his left eye, and gravity defying gray hair stuck his head through the door way, "yo."

The eraser stuck clean, sending a burst of chalk dust out into a cloud around the mans head.

The three kids sat in stunned silence, and Naruto burst out laughing.

"HaHaHa, bam, got him!" he shouted out in mirth.

Sasuke's eyes drooped, 'this is our sensei? This is the man who will be teaching us?' he thought looking around at his teammates. 'We're doomed.'

"S-sorry sensei, it's just…we t-tried to stop…d-didn't want…" Hinata did not seem to know how best to explain this transgression. As much as she wanted to explain Naruto's actions, even she found difficulty doing so.

Kakashi looked around and his eye stopped and narrowed on each of the three Genin, it was plain to see who the perpetrator was. The little punk was still laughing his ass off.

He spoke to the three of them, "hmm, my first impression…I don't like you."

They all stared at him stony faced, Naruto even stopped laughing.

Kakashi seemed to be smiling, as far as they could tell, "meet me on the roof, we have to go over a few things."

OoOoO

The four of them sat on the roof silently, Hinata seated between Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi was faced the trio, eyed them all considering them.

"Well, why don't you start," he said pointing at Naruto.

"Uh, start what?"

"You know, tell us a bit about yourself," Kakashi replied.

Naruto still looked confused, "can you give us an example? I mean what am I supposed to say?"

Kakashi nodded, "ok things like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, example: My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like something's and I dislike other things. My hobbies are…not really your concern, and I have dreams."

He smiled pleasantly at the three of them as the stared back.

Naruto spoke, saying what the other two were thinking. "What the hell was that? All you told us was your name, and we already knew that."

"I know," Kakashi replied happily. "Now you go."

"Fine," Naruto said and adjusted his Hiate-tae. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen especially when Iruka-sensei teats me to Ichiraku ramen. Instant ramen is ok. I also like to train, and get stronger. I don't like the 3 minutes it takes to make instant ramen…mainly because I don't like to be kept waiting." He said the last part loudly.

'Wow, the kid really doesn't have much on his head.'

"My hobby is collecting all sorts of rare brands of cup ramen, and my dream, my goal is to be the best Hokage this village has ever had."

Kakashi cocked his head a bit, "this kid grew up in an interesting way.' He pointed at Hinata, "and the lady next."

She fidgeted a bit, "ano, my name is Hyuuga Hinata," she began softly. "I like…I like," he eyes flicked to her left for a split second. It was just enough time for Kakashi to notice. She continued with a slight blush, "I like the Hyuuga gardens, my m-mothers garden, I also l-like cinnamon rolls. My hobbies would be cooking and pressing flowers. My dream is to be a strong l-leader for my clan, gaining my fathers respect and another's…" she finished, trailing off slightly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, 'Interesting, but I was right she will need a confidence boost.' "And finally," he prompted looking over at Sasuke.

Sasuke simple glared for a moment before speaking, "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like much and I dislike a lot. My only goals are to rebuild my clan, and to kill a certain man."

'I wonder who?' Naruto thought worriedly.

Hinata did not say much, simply sat there.

'I figured as much,' Kakashi thought. "Ok, now that that's out of the way, I need to let you know about the test tomorrow."

"What test?" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Why the test to be sure you can be Genin, of course." Kakashi smiled, seeing an uncomfortable ripple pass though the kids.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped. "We already passed."

Kakashi nodded his agreement, "in a way, but there is one more test I have to give you."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. "Then what was the point of the previous test?"

Kakashi smiled at the young boy, "just to be sure you were capable for this test." 'Now to bait the trap.' "You did pass the academy standards. But this will be a test that I will give to see if I judge you worthy of wearing that Hiate-tae." He started laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Naruto asked roughly.

Kakashi seemed to be having trouble answering for lack of breath, "I could tell you…but you wont like it," He finished sing-song.

They kept quiet, "Ok well you see, of the ten teams that 'passed' this year only around three may be able to continue on. This test has a 66 percent failure probability. If you fail, you will be back to the academy fro some remedial training."

They stared at him, all three in shock. Kakashi chuckled, "I told you, you would not like it."

He stood, "Be at training ground three at 6 am tomorrow morning."

"Six in the Morning?" Naruto asked.

Yes, and don't be late."

"You're one to talk," Naruto muttered.

"And one last thing, don't eat any breakfast," Kakashi said, getting their attention.

"W-what do you mean S-Sensei?

Kakashi's hidden grin turned evil, "cause you'll only end up vomiting."

With chuckle and a swirl of leaves Kakashi was gone.

Authors note: well two chapter in as many days for a new story. For those of you waiting for updates on my others though, i am sorry i have not done so in a whil. you see my muse is like that. it leaves me for moths at a time, then when it comes back it comes with something totaly differant from m others.

But not to worry, for those of you reading and have read and enjoyed my other fics, I have not given up on them. I will get back to them, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3: Bell Test

I don't own Naruto or get paid for it

Naruto Retold

Chapter Three: Bell Test

The following morning Naruto made his way to the training ground, he was already ten minutes late but still too tired to rush. His eyes half closed as he lumbered sleepily onward, Naruto grumbled quietly to himself about the early hour and evil senseis.

Sasuke and Hinata both were waiting for him, and it was no surprise that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen…figures.

"Good morning N-Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted him softly and Naruto waved and nodded, mumbling his own greeting as he made his way over to her and sat down.

Sasuke gave no indication of acknowledging Naruto was even there, but he was too tired to care about the teme.

Naruto looked over at the girl next to him and noted her wide-eyed expression; great she was a morning person. She seemed flushed though; maybe she was coming down with something?

"Hey, Hinata, you a-a-a-alright?" he could not stifle a yawn.

"F-fine Naruto-kun, why?"

Naruto shrugged, "you seem a bit red," he mumbled and closed his eyes. "But as long as you're alright…" he trailed off, hoping she'd be fine for this test.

She turned a deeper shade of crimson, 'Naruto-kun is worried?'

-Three hours later-

Kakashi strolled into the clearing to come across and interesting sight; Sasuke was glaring at him with a massive amount of annoyance directed at the older man.

Hinata was straight-backed, red faced and sweating. She seemed close to fainting, and looked to be awake through sheer force of will.

Naruto, apparently asleep, head resting on the girls shoulder.

Kakashi greeted them, hand raised he said cheerfully and chipper, "good morning."

Naruto immediately roused from his sleep at the sound of his voice, leapt up to his feet and bellowed, "YOU'RE LATE!!!"

There was a thump from right next to him and all three males in the clearing looked to see an unconscious Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto dropped to his knees beside her and checked her over. Then shrugged, she seemed to be sleeping, "guess she was tired."

Kakashi noted that the girl held herself together long enough while she was supporting Naruto, then when no longer needed…he joined Sasuke in giving Naruto a disbelieving look.

"She's fainted Naruto," Kakashi said flatly. He made his way to the girl and reaching into his pocket pulled out a small white tube, cracking the smelling salts he passed in under Hinata's nose.

Naruto crossed his arms, sensei's tardiness momentarily forgotten, and scrunched his face in a contemplative manner, "fainted? Wonder why…"

"Maybe you startled her with that outburst, dobe." Sasuke smirked, "or maybe you just smell."

"Shut the hell up, teme!" Naruto (discreetly) sniffed himself.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi 'smiling' down at her, "Welcome back."

"Hinata are you sure you're ok?" Naruto's face came into her view.

'What happened,' she wondered, then grew embarrassed…oh Kami, she just fainted in front of Naruto-kun. "I-I'm ok Naruto-kun," she answered, "I was j-just a bit tired."

Naruto grinned, "That's good." He turned his head to Sasuke, "see? I told ya teme."

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

OoOoO

Kakashi set an alarm clock on a log that was sticking perpendicular from the ground; he then pulled two bells from his pocket and held them out for the three Genin to see.

"I have set the alarm to sound at noon," he said as the three eyed him curiously. "And I have here two bells that you will have to get from me before the time runs out. Should you fail you go without lunch and you will be tied to one of those stumps there, and I will eat your lunch in front of you."

He smiled at the three kids who stared at him with stomachs rumbling.

"Each of you needs just one bell, and since there are only two…one of you is defiantly going to the stump, and more than that you will be going back to the academy for remedial training."

The three of them just started at him.

Kakashi continued, "you can use any weapons or techniques that are available to you, come at me with intent to kill or you will fail."

Hinata looked worried, "That s-sounds so dangerous, sensei."

Naruto burst out laughing, "You couldn't even dodge an eraser, this will be a snap."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the outspoken blond, "the weak are the ones who boast loudest." He directed his attention to Sasuke and Hinata, "just ignore the baka."

Hinata felt her eyes narrow and the blood pulse sharply around them, with no hand sign the veins around her milky orbs became distended.

Running through Naruto's head was a stream of insults, 'baka…dobe…failure.' He snapped, quickly he grabbed a kunai and dash head on to the focus of his fury.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the result. Hinata gasped and called out, "Naruto-kun."

Kakashi had grabbed the kunai and Naruto's hand, shifted his body fluidly and twisting Naruto's arm behind his back, pointed the blade at the back of Naruto's head, which was held still by his hair.

It happened so fast; it was over so quickly that the others didn't even see what happened. All they knew was that Naruto was now held fast, his own attack turned against him.

"Man you sure are impatient, I never said to start," Kakashi scolded.

They all stared in awe, he really was an elite ninja, and this was just a game to him.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, at least you respected me enough to take me seriously…ok start."

He released Naruto, and all three leapt away from the clearing.

OoOoO

Kakashi remained in the clearing and spotted Sasuke and Hinata in different locations among the trees. 'Good, they are hidden fairly well…and haven't even spotted Naruto, guess that gaki is more impressive then I had thou…'

"All right sensei, just you and me!"

Kakashi turned at the loud shout and stared incredulously as the brash young blond stood proudly right behind him. Right out in the open, and the stupid little punk didn't even take advantage of Kakashi's temporarily exposed back and the fact that he lost sight of Naruto for a moment.

He cocked his head at Naruto his eye half lidded, "you're a bit weird, you know that?"

"Your hair is weird!" and Naruto was off, charging all out for the gray-haired and slightly hurt ('weird hair?') Jonin.

Kakashi reached casually into his hip-pouch, causing Naruto to grind to a halt, readying himself for a weapon assault.

"Time for your first lesson," Kakashi called out, "Taijutsu."

Naruto was confused, 'taijutsu? Hand to hand? But he is going for a weapon…'

Kakashi pulled an object that flashed orange to Naruto for a split second Naruto could not see what it was. Soon Kakashi had his nose buried in…

"A…a…book?" Naruto asked, eyebrows rose.

The older man looked up from his prized Icha-Icha, "hmm? Something wrong? I thought you were attacking."

"But…but…w-why are you? What's with the book?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

Kakashi looked confused, "well I want to see how the story ends," he said slowly, as though the most obvious thing in the world. "You can go on, won't make a difference since it's you," he finished indifferently.

Naruto blinked…and again… "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

He charged again, right arm cocked sending a punch rocketing toward Kakashi's head.

Blocked.

Naruto jumped and aimed a spinning kick at Kakashi.

Ducked.

Naruto yelled, "Alright, that's it!" running at full speed at a crouched Kakashi ready to clothesline the smug bastard.

Vanished… "Huh?"

Kakashi sighed, "That's three times you exposed your back to an enemy, very sloppy."

Sasuke watched the whole thing, 'this guy never dropped his guard, not for a second, and if Kakashi actually made any other hand-signs the dobe would have gotten himself killed.'

Hinata's eyes widened, seeing the hand sign that ended with a tiger seal, 'a fire ninjutsu? No it won't happen…I won't let it happen' "Naruto-kun, behind you!"

Naruto's eyes widened, he'd never heard Hinata that loud or worried.

Sasuke's vision snapped to where the girl was hiding and she was already moving, he watched as several shurikin fired off in the direction of Kakashi, and she followed in their wake. 'What's she up to?'

Kakashi heard the shurikin whizzing though the air and chuckled, she meant to interrupt the attack… that's good, but there was no killing intent behind this attack…and now it's too late. "Konohagakure's secret forbidden technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

Naruto was launched into the air eyes streaming, the shuriken Hinata had thrown were easily dodged by Kakashi and simply thudded into the ground at his feet.

Hinata froze just before she burst though the trees at the edge of the clearing, the blood rushing to her face, 'oh Naruto-kun.' She felt embarrassed for Naruto and disappointed in herself that she didn't bother to check that Kakashi hadn't molded any chakra. She rushed in almost blindly, all she knew was 'Naruto-kun was in trouble.'

Sasuke shook his head at Kakashi and the now screaming Naruto, 'they're both idiots.' He turned his head to Hinata, now close to the clearing. What had made her act so foolishly? He had honestly expected better from the Hyuuga.

Kakashi stood up, looked over to the trees, right at her. "Well?"

Hinata froze; of course he now knew her position.

Kakashi continued to look at her for a moment, no response. He shrugged and opened his book again, giggling occasionally.

Hinata sat there in deep thought…something was off. There was simply no way that any of them would be able to obtain a bell on their own. It was true that she went off half-cocked, and didn't try to hurt Kakashi only stop him. But if she was serious, when he was distracted with Naruto could she have caught him off guard? Even for a second?

She wanted nothing more than to help Naruto-kun get a bell, the only way now seemed to be with teamwork, but would two of them even be enough? And only two bells too, someone is out of luck…she couldn't make that choice, a part of her would rather see Naruto's goal fulfilled, with her along side him of course, but it didn't mean Sasuke's or her own goals were any less real.

There had to be a way for all three of them to pass, she just could not see it yet.

Suddenly there were two shuriken flying from the water where Naruto had landed, straight as Kakashi's head. Without looking up his hand blurred and the two weapons were spinning harmlessly on his index and middle fingers.

Kakashi never stopped giggling at the book.

Naruto came out of the water, sputtering for breath.

Kakashi addressed him, "What's wrong? Giving up already? You don't have much time before noon you know."

"I know that." Naruto snapped.

"You want to be Hokage, but you've already worn yourself out."

"Shut up, I can keep going, no matter how hungry I am."

Independent of each other, Sasuke's and Hinata's stomachs both growled, having both been reminded just how hungry they all were.

'I'll get a bell…and is respect no matter what,' the water started churning and a group of 'Naruto's' burst out of it all jumping at Kakashi. "I will pass! Now get ready sensei, now it's not just me."

'Eight of him? What jutsu is that? Those are solid forms.'

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and gaped. Each of them had a chakra system.

"You sure talk big, but you're still just you," Kakashi called out. "What?"

Something just latched onto his back, he looked back to see another kage-bunshin.

Naruto laughed, "Exposing your back…very sloppy sensei."

Sasuke blinked, he hated to admit it but that was actually impressive.

Hinata beamed, she was always impressed and inspired but the blond, but this? 'He distracted sensei with his clones and managed to sneak around back, what a great deception.'

She blinked, and then it hit her. Deception, a ninja's greatest tool is deception. This whole test was a deception. Kakashi was actively trying to turn them on each other, but they needed to work together to pass. 'That is the test,' she realized happily.

But now there was the problem of convincing the two most stubborn people in her class of this. Her face fell.

Kakashi spotted the look of comprehension on her face through the leaves…finally someone got it. The question now was, what will she do? He saw her face fall, 'guess she spotted that problem too,' he chuckled to himself.

He snapped his head back to the Naruto careening at him, fist pulled back, and ready to kill.

There was a resounding crack, Naruto had just punched himself full in the face.

"Naruto-kun above you!" where had this confidence come from?

Naruto, having just been about to attack himself again thinking it was Kakashi messing with him, wheeled around spotted Hinata emerge from the trees. Her eyes looked a bit weird, all veiny and he'd never seen anything like that.

But he then looked to where she was looking, and the real Kakashi was perched in the tree.

He watched as the young girl showed up, seeing the Byakugan and the look in her eye. She was ready to help Naruto, he sighed 'so much for the trap, she'd see right through that.'

He smiled and waved at the two of them, "Later," and with that vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

Sasuke took off after him, 'damn it I can't miss my chance.'

This left Naruto and Hinata alone in the clearing, and with the excitement of the fight gone for now Hinata began fidgeting.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, "What's up?"

She looked down in order to avoid losing her focus in those azure eyes of his. "We have to work together N-Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"The test, I figured it out," she gulped, hopefully he would believe her. "Sensei is trying to turn us a-against one another. We have to look p-past the d-deception and show team work."

Naruto furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, "but the bells?"

Hinata answered, "is the w-way he pits us against each o-other."

Naruto nodded, 'I guess it makes sense, but still,' he eyed her shrewdly. "Are you sure? 'Cause I gotta say you don't sound too sure yourself. Is this some kind of trick? Are you just trying to get me out of the way so you and Sasuke could pass?"

"Wh-what?"

"You don't seem like the other girls," Naruto said honestly. "But just because you aren't fawning of the teme, don't mean you don't like him. Do you just want me out of the way?"

He remember the day before, after he was assigned to this team he ran for the bathroom. From there he planned to find Sakura and ask her to have lunch with him, it would have been last chance to see her in a while after all. He came across her and Ino, both walking together complaining loudly about Hinata and how lucky the 'rich, spoiled, stuck up little princess' was and how she didn't deserve Sasuke-kun.

Then Sakura said something to seemingly make herself feel better, 'well at least I'm not stuck with Naruto-baka. I think I'd quit if I had to work with such a loud, annoying little failure.'

It hurt, for some reason it hurt more than any of the other times she physically stuck him. She didn't even know he was around, and she still badmouthed him…she really did hate him.

"No, it's not like that." Naruto was broken out of his bitter memories of the day before as Hinata swung her head up and met his eyes. How could he think that? "I promise, I want us all to pass."

Naruto's eyes widened, she said it with such conviction…she really did believe it. Ok, so she wasn't lying, but was she right? He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, she always did strike him as smart. "Alright, I'll go with it, I'll trust you Hinata."

He gave her a grin that made her heart flutter. It soon faded, he then gave a forced laugh and rubbing the back of his head pointed out an obvious problem, "How do we get the teme to go along with it?"

OoOoO

Sasuke stared obstinately up at Kakashi who was smiling down on him, having just had most of his body sucked under ground.

"I will say this," Kakashi began. "You are more skilled than your comrades." He chuckled as he stood and began to walk away, "but as they say 'the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

"Damn it, I was so close," Sasuke muttered to himself. He was trapped and the time was almost up.

Just then Naruto and Hinata came bursting through the trees. Naruto had not seen him yet but was held back by Hinata until Kakashi left so they could regroup. The moment he saw Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground, he couldn't help himself.

"Hahahahahaha, that's a good look for you teme."

Sasuke just glowered and Hinata spoke, "N-Naruto-kun there is not much time, we h-have to dig Sasuke-kun out of there."

Five minutes later Sasuke started to walk off after mumbling a barely audible 'thanks'.

"Hold on teme, you need our help," Naruto shouted after him.

"I was just caught off guard, won't happen again. I almost had one of the bells before, I'm sure I can get one."

"B-but the bells, they're not that important…" Hinata trailed off.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "We have to work together."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke started and was cut off when the bell rang, "Damn it, because of you two I failed. I knew it, I knew that you would just hold me back."

OoOoO

"I wasn't the only one who didn't get a bell, why am I the only one tied up?" Sasuke ranted.

"Because you are the only one who saw the others as a hindrance rather than support," Kakashi snapped. He continued, "Hinata was the only one to understand it, the whole point was teamwork. I needed to see if you can work as a team to get the job done." He sighed, "I've decided, Hinata," he said sharply.

"H-hai?"

"You are the one that will go back to the academy…"

Her heart sank, and Naruto spoke up.

"What the hell is that? You just said that Hinata was the one to get it, why the hell does she have to go back?"

Kakashi corrected him, "Hinata gets to go back, because she has earned that. Naruto and Sasuke, sending you back would be pointless…you two should quit now, neither of you has what it takes to be a shinobi. At least Hinata has a chance, it wouldn't be fair to her if you two 'failures' drag her down."

'Failures…failures' Naruto snapped, "I'll show you failure!" he rushed Kakashi.

Kakashi instantly had him on the ground, foot on his head and arm twisted behind his back.

Hinata gasped, "Naruto-kun."

"Just proving my point." Kakashi shook his head, "you two are a couple of brats. Naruto, you tried to do things on your own, only understanding the point after Hinata explained it to you. But you still had your doubts, didn't you?"

Naruto didn't answer, not that he needed to.

"Sasuke," Kakashi continued, "you just assumed that the other two would hold you back, you said yourself you were better off alone when they offered help."

All three were silent, and Kakashi continued. "You three are a team you should act like one. It is true you need your own skills, but for now teamwork is important. Acting on your own instead of thinking about the team places them in unnecessary risk…you might as well just kill them yourself.

"Here's an example," he pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it to Naruto's throat. "Hinata, kill Sasuke or Naruto dies."

"W-what?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

Kakashi put the blade away, "those are the kinds of choices a shinobi faces all the time, what you may have to face…and this problem would be solved if you watch each others backs."

He got off of Naruto and walked over to a carved black stone in the field, "Take a look at this, this stone has the names of some of this villages greatest heroes."

Naruto heard this and got excited, "Heroes? Then that's where I want my name to go, I wanna be a hero like them."

Hinata looked at Naruto sadly, he didn't know?

"They aren't just any kind of hero, Naruto," Kakashi said softly

"What kind are they?"

"The kind that gave everything for this village," Kakashi said. "The names on this stone are people, ninja who gave their lives to protect this village…the names of my best friends are on this stone."

Naruto's face slowly shifted away from the eager smile he had, he was completely embarrassed with himself.

"I will give you one last chance." Kakashi said suddenly, "One last chance with a test that will be much harder then the bells, if you want to continue you can eat the bento boxes I brought. But Sasuke goes hungry."

Sasuke only glowered and Hinata spoke up, "but why?"

"His punishment for being such a pompous little ass," Kakashi said. "If you feed him, you fail."

OoOoO

"Here," Naruto said offering half of his bento to Sasuke.

"B-but Naruto-kun, sensei said…"

"Like I care," Naruto laughed then grew serious. "Look, I'll admit that Sasuke will be the most help, but not if he's hungry. We have a chance for all of us to pass, but we wont if he cant help."

"But you wont pass if you feed me," Sasuke said slowly…damn that food was smelling good.

Naruto grinned, "damned if I do and damned if I don't, and that's only if sensei catches us."

Hinata nodded, that made sense too. She handed the rest of her food to Sasuke, "h-here."

There was a burst of smoke before all of them, and Kakashi emerged from it fuming. Naruto started stammering about acting as a team and helping comrades, Kakashi leaned in and smiled. "you all pass."

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, was this a trick?

"What do you mean sensei?" Hinata questioned.

Kakashi smiled, "all this time you have been listening to every thing I said. This was the final test. I'm going to tell you a rule that I learned when I was your age. 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who ignore their comrades are even lower then that."

Naruto smiled, 'that's pretty cool.'

Kakashi continued, "if you had listened to me and not given Sasuke anything to eat then you would have been following the rules, but ignoring the needs of a teammate and by extension the team itself. It is true that you need to follow the rules, but there will be times when bending or breaking them is needed too. You will have to learn to recognize those times."

All three Genin nodded.

"Alright team, you can head home because tomorrow the missions begin, so meet back here at 8 am." Kakashi waved them off and vanished on the spot, sending leaves flying.

Sasuke smirked and within two seconds the ropes fell at his feet, he began to walk away, "see you later." He called over his shoulder.

Naruto was left with Hinata, he had a huge grin on his face. He turned to her and beaming said, "you were awesome Hinata."

She turned bright red, "I d-didn't do much…" she trailed off.

Naruto shook his head, "if it wasn't for you, we all would have failed. I'm glad that you were here." He paused and looked at her, "Hinata…hey Hinata, man I gotta get some of those smelling salts."

Authors note: Hope you all like, I know very similar to canon but still changes already being made…I always wanted to see the teme tied up to the stump.


	4. Chapter 4: Missions

Disclaimer: I neither own nor do I get paid for Naruto.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Four: Missions

"Ano, I'm curious about something N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at the shy girl next to him. They had just finished training after the so-called 'missions' they had done that day. Sasuke and Kakashi had already gone for the day leaving the two at the training grounds to have their own training.

The past four weeks were interesting; they performed 'missions', which Kakashi would oversee. Then train, which would normally be spars against one another that Kakashi said would help them understand each others styles and help further their team work.

Naruto was slowly getting better, at least against his teammates. He could read their movements better, if only through repetition. He still lost whenever facing Sasuke, but he made sure the teme worked for it.

Hinata was another story; she and Naruto seemed pretty evenly matched. She also seemed to have a drive to her that he never suspected when they were in the academy. She was always the quiet one in the class, or one of them, the only one that seemed more withdrawn was that Shino guy.

Naruto had noticed that she had been pretty nervous around them when they first started, she stuttered fairly heavily, turned red and seemed to faint at the weirdest times. He first thought that she was sick or something, but she always seemed able to perform the 'missions' and train.

That and she was slowly losing those habits, well some of them. Her stutter was slowly fading and she hadn't fainted too often, the last time was over a week ago when he, Naruto, put his arm around her waist to steady her after a rigorous three person melee, but then she was really tired. Though her cheeks seemed to be permanently red.

He also found that he was oddly comfortable around her, she was quiet that was true but she was kind and never snapped at him, she never struck him aside from spars and seemed willing to help, as she accepted him request of further training with the two of them after he 'official' training was done for the day.

Even back in the academy she was one of the few that did not make fun of him, as far as he could remember.

But she rarely voluntarily offered her opinion on things, or started any conversation on her own, so that when she spoke Naruto gawked at her a moment. "What was that, Hinata?"

"A-ano," she quailed a little under his piercing gaze and began fidgeting with her fingers. "I was wondering," she gulped, "w-why you wear that…" Hinata trailed off quietly.

These past few weeks Hinata had grown more comfortable around Naruto but she still had difficulty questioning anything about him. Especially if, as she suspected, that thing may be a sore subject for the boy.

She used to watch him, and she caught that for some reason the villagers seemed to dislike him. Hinata had her suspicions about that outfit of his, while eye-catching and attention getting, she could not say nothing about something that would get him spotted easier when they began their real missions.

Naruto's eyes turned to the ground, "what do you mean? I like this outfit, it's sturdy and I like the color."

She saw his reaction and her thoughts seemed to be confirmed on why he wore only that, she heard his tone of voice and he seemed to be convincing himself of the fact as well. The response seemed so automatic, and it crushed her that this was the only thing that he seemed to be able to obtain.

"But, that color…"

"Just leave it alone, Hinata," he said loudly.

She froze, torn up inside. He was upset at her now; she had just crossed a line. Why did she have to open her big mouth? She knew that it would most likely be a bad subject to bring up, but she did it anyway.

A dark, uncomfortable silence settled over the two of them and Naruto mumbled. "Besides, even if I wanted to I can't do anything about it." He then brightened, screwing an obviously fake grin onto his face, "I mean it's not like I know anything about clothes shopping. And hey, this could be good training right? I mean if I can hide in this I can do anything," he laughed.

Hinata smiled a bit, feeling heartened. It was a bad issue for him, but he was trying to cheerfully wave it off. She recognized that his smile was fake of course, but he was not upset at her.

Still she had to try to do what she could for him, "I can h-help you, if you like." She offered timidly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can…only if you w-want of course, but I can g-give my opinion on other clothes," she said quietly.

"You'd do that?" Naruto asked incredulously, to which Hinata nodded. He seemed to think about it, "well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have more to pick from." He jumped up and grabbed her by the hand, "alright, then let's go," He said enthusiastically, dragging the poor girl behind him as he took off.

Hinata was happy that he was willing, but her face was growing uncomfortably hot. She was also marveling at how quickly his mood shifted back, 'you really can't bring him down too long.'

OoOoO

"Naruto, looking sharp."

Naruto entered Ichiraku for a quick bite, just a few bowls, with Hinata trailing him. "Thanks old man," Naruto beamed at him.

"Naruto, is that you? Almost didn't recognize you," said a teasing, yet playful voice.

"Gee thanks, nee-chan," Naruto said sarcastically. He was wearing a brown jacket that was every bit a sturdy as his old one, along with dark blue pants, with built in weapon holsters and clipped his small round pack onto his belt. The jacket had some orange on it, he really did seem to like that color, but it was a muted tone that made up the spiral on his back.

He bought a few others of various colors, mostly gray and black, though one of the jackets was a forest green that Hinata particularly liked. Naruto got it at her suggestion, though there was not a bit of orange on it.

Hinata watched this interplay with fascination, they seemed almost like family. In fact Naruto had just referred to this teen girl as 'nee-chan.' He had suggested that he treat her to 'the best food in the world' as thanks for helping him out.

Hinata was right in thinking that Naruto would have had difficulty in getting more appropriate shinobi clothing from the various vendors in the village, and she still caught looks of distain cast in her blonde companions direction, but with a Hyuuga present hostilities ended with the look.

"So who's your friend?" Tenchi asked.

"This is Hinata," Naruto said beaming. "She is one of my new teammates."

Ayame smiled at girl, Hinata blushed when she saw the look of knowing in her eyes…could everyone see it?

They sat and Naruto placed his order for Miso ramen, while Hinata ordered chicken. They, or rather she, ate in silence and Naruto rambled on about training and complained about the so-called missions to the two proprietors at the stand.

Hinata had a warm feeling in her stomach, which she knew had little to do with the hot food she just had. They walked together to the Hyuuga compound, which was on the way from Ichiraku to his apartment complex, his bags in one hand and the other thrown behind his head.

Hinata was silent as she snuck a glance at the ever-oblivious Naruto, but as it stood he had just bought her dinner and was now, kind of, walking her home. It was almost like a date…

A smile crept across her face at this thought, though she knew Naruto did not see it as such, 'someday, maybe it will be.'

They got to the gate and Naruto turned to her, "thanks a lot Hinata-chan, for all your help today." He reached out and pulled her into a quick, one-armed embrace, "you're the best!" he said earnestly.

He quickly let her go and turned, continuing on his way calling over his shoulder, "see ya later, Hinata-chan!"

She felt the earth sway and the ground came rushing toward her. The last sound she heard for the night was rushing footfalls and the concerned shouts from the gate guards as she hit the dirt.

OoOoO

Hiashi watched the exchange from the house; he had admit to himself that he was not sure how he felt. He shook his head, it was mostly disappointment, his daughter had just fainted like some tittering weak little fan girl. Not to mention the fact the it was in response to the village pariah's action that this occurred.

In full view of the clan house.

But then Hana, his late wife, was much like Hinata in her youth. He was certain that Hinata could grow into every bit the woman that her mother was. She has been more motivated since her graduation; perhaps Kakashi was indeed a good tutor.

Hiashi rarely set any store in those outside of his clan, the Hyuuga were the absolute best after all. Though there were a few exceptions, Sarutobi for one. He held nothing but respect for their current Hokage. The three Sannin were also worthy of respect, in the case of Orochimaru it was a grudging kind.

Minato was another; his old friend was indeed one of a kind.

Minato had once told him that his, at the time, student had great potential. Which the son of the White fang did indeed prove Minato's assessment was correct.

But his daughters' reaction to the Uzumaki boy caused Hiashi some disquiet, though he was sure he knew that his late wife would have found the scene adorable. He could tell his daughter seemed to have a fancy toward the boy, and he was fairly sure, though nothing was confirmed, of the boys' heritage. Being one of the few who knew the family name of his old friends wife.

Hiashi was also intelligent, and had absolute trust in Minato's work, that seal would help keep the village safe. He also was not a small-minded fool like most of the villagers; even a child could grasp the simple concept that a jail is not the prisoner.

But he was far too much like his mother, the boy was obviously troubled and seemed to vent his feelings with vandalism and mischief. Though there have been no occurrences of the like since he graduated.

Hiashi had to keep an eye on the boy and his influence on his daughter, only time would tell of course, but there potential for great and bad from him. And by extension the same from his daughter.

OoOoO

"Target in sight," a soft voice crackled through the radio. "Naruto-kun, it is five meters away from you, at three o'clock."

There was a few seconds pause then, "got it Hinata …I see it."

Hinata blushed and continued to scan with Byakugan, "Sasuke-kun, four meters, at your Nine o'clock."

"Hm."

A forth voice came through, "all right team, you have the target cornered. Naruto and Sasuke, drive it toward Hinata for the capture. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep."

"Hai."

"Hm."

"Ok…Now."

There was a sound of a rapid series of dull bursts and a wall of 'Narutos' bridged the distance between the original and Sasuke. The group made their way through the trees, disturbing the 'target' and sending it streaking toward and calmly waiting Hinata.

Sensing safety the small creature leapt into the girl's arms, who began to stroke the cat behind the ears. "Target confirmed, small red ribbon labeled 'Tora' attached to his ear."

"Great job team, I think that was the fastest capture of Tora any team has ever had," Kakashi said happily as the cat purred contently in Hinata's arms.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, the change in apparel, which shocked Sasuke and impressed Kakashi that morning, did not change his attitude.

Kakashi had remarked that Naruto looked much more serious and professional and Sasuke simply smirked.

"It seems looks aren't everything."

"What was that, Sensei?" Naruto questioned of Kakashi, who only just realized he had spoken aloud.

"Hmm? Nothing," Kakashi answered, pulling out a small orange book, "nothing at all."

The three kids stared at the book, a three pairs of eyes drooping. And all three knew that now, their sensei was lost to the world.

Hinata had shown interest in the book a couple weeks, she had even questioned Kakashi where she might get a copy. She saw the author's name on the cover and her curiosity was peaked, her mother used to read to her from the book 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'.

When she started in the academy a few years ago, Hinata had discovered startling similarities between a certain classmate and the protagonist of her all time favorite story as a young child.

She wondered if Naruto knew, maybe she should show him?

Hinata was not aware that the Sannin, Lord Jiraiya, had written others. She had never spotted them in the bookstores, and after a quick question and answer she knew the reason why she never found any other books by him.

It wasn't like the girl perused the adult section of the stores, at all. She had turned quite red at that point, both from embarrassment from showing interest in those books. And also from disbelief that a person such as Jiraiya could write such a wonderful book and then resort to writing hentai.

She knew that the first book was not a big seller, but Jiraiya-sama was a talented author, why was every book since then smut?

She was just thankful that Naruto and Sasuke had not witnessed her question, and that sensei had not brought it up again.

In fact, part of the reason she did not want to show 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' to Naruto was that it was written by the same man who wrote those orange covered books that irritated Kakashi's students to no end.

OoOoO

They made their way to the tower where Hinata handed a very resistant Tora back to the Dymiao's wife. The large woman thanked them for bringing her 'precious Tora-chan' back to her, and the cat gave Hinata an oddly expressive look of deepest betrayal and loathing before he began struggling for breath.

And all three kids suddenly understood why there were so many D-rank missions sent after this cat.

'I'm sorry,' Hinata mouthed to the helpless feline.

Soon team seven was lined up before the Hokage awaiting their next mission. A week ago, during the talks when Naruto and Hinata wound down after training, Naruto had complained to her about the stupid missions, and showed his growing frustration with them.

She had explained, quite calmly, about the whole purpose of the ranked missions. How new genin get the D-rank ones to build as a team, and once their sensei deemed them ready they would move on.

Naruto understood, he really did, but as far as he was concerned his sensei was a lazy perv who wasn't really paying attention enough to see that they were ready. And the D-rank missions were growing very, very old.

"Let's see, we have dog-walking. There is one for baby-sitting for one of the Lords…" Sarutobi began reading from the docket of missions.

Naruto snorted loudly and impatiently, Hinata had told him once that the Hokage should be shown respect. Naruto always respected the old man, but felt she had a point. He would show a bit more restraint, but the old man was pushing it.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Naruto?" the old man asked with a small smile. He was impressed with the growth the boy had made so far, it seems that Iruka was right, but the old Naruto still poked his head out every now and then.

And today he came in looking like a Shinobi and not a signal fire. Sarutobi had that crystal ball so he could see anything, but was honestly surprised at the influence the little Hyuuga girl seemed to have…and vice-versa.

"Only that you are wasting our time with these pointless missions," Naruto said through gritted teeth, glaring at the smiling Sarutobi, who seemed completely unperturbed by Naruto's gaze.

Hinata looked on worriedly as Iruka snapped at her teammate, explaining the whole point of the missions, and that a team of graduates who was hardly a month out of the academy was not ready until their sensei said so.

"If not Miso then BBQ pork, or maybe…" Naruto mumbled tapping his chin in thought.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Iruka exploded.

Naruto looked up, "Nope, Hinata already explained all that to me." He then grinned at the girl who blushed back.

"And you still believe you are ready?" asked an amused Sarutobi.

"Sure I say, BRING IT ON!!!" Naruto shouted clenching his fist in determination.

The old man smiled widely at the boy, "I am sorry Naruto but it is not up to you." He turned to the Jonin standing beside his students, "What do you say Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped his book closed, "Well," he began slowly aware that now all three of his students were looking at him. Naruto and Sasuke were expectant, Hinata looked a bit hesitant. Kakashi did believe them to be ready, but was kind of hoping that they would all believe themselves ready.

The two boys had no lack of confidence, but Hinata…Kakashi was right in his original thought on her self-esteem. It seemed that she would need a little push, he caught her eye, she was doubting herself.

But then for a simple C-rank, he would be there for that, and they were nothing more than longer D-ranks for the most part.

Kakashi nodded, "I think they are ready for a C-rank, Hokage-sama."

Naruto jumped for joy and was quickly deflected when he tried to give Kakashi a running, jumping hug.

Sasuke smirked…or maybe it was more of a smile.

Hinata's eyes went wide, she had not expected this. All the same, there was only one thought running though her mind, 'I will not let them down.'

Sarutobi nodded, "very well. I think that I have just the thing for you here," and Naruto stopped jumping up and down to listen. "You will be escorting someone to the land of waves."

"Huh? Who is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. "A princess? A Lord?"

Sarutobi waved to the Chunin by the door, "I'll have the client brought in."

The door was opened to reveal a tall, gray haired man. He had a bottle in his hand and a look of disappointment on his face. "This is who will be guarding me, a bunch of wet-nosed little brats?" He scoffed. "And the girl looks like a strong breeze will knock her over, are you sure they're up to it?"

Hinata slumped, her eyes growing a bit watery.

Naruto noticed, "HEY, DON'T INSULT HINATA-CHAN YOU JERK!!!"

Her head snapped up and she stared, wide-eyed at him and his defense of her. 'Hinata-chan?' her cheeks flushed.

Kakashi looked at the boy curiously, before he had to stop Naruto from attacking the client for his next jab.

"Great and a useless loudmouth, now I feel so much better," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "I'LL KILL HIM!" he tried to run at the old man but was pulled back by a hand gripping his shirt.

"Killing the client would be a bad thing to do," Kakashi commented dryly. He turned to the man, "however they may look, they are a good team. And as a Jonin sensei, I will be there, so you have little to worry about."

"Fine," the old drunk conceded. Then in a boastful voice put a thumb to his own chest, "I am Tazuna, master builder, and I expect you to be willing to put your selves on the line for me."

Kakashi had let go of Naruto, who sat on the ground, "bigger teme then Sasuke," he mumbled.

Authors note: kind of a filler chapter, just to move the story on I guess. I wanted to put a nod to my one shot 'First Impressions' in there, so I guess you can kinda consider that one-shot a prequel of sorts. Hope you all liked, next will be the trip to Wave.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't get paid for it.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Five: Journey to Wave

Naruto was extremely excited; he was finally on a real mission.

The fact that the client was a drunk whom Naruto would have liked nothing more than to grind into the dirt didn't upset him.

That is until he saw the jerk again.

"I don't feel much better about having this loud little baka protecting me," Tazuna said as Naruto was talking animatedly to Hinata about the adventure before them.

Naruto froze, his eye twitching. Then he ran at the old drunk again, "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!"

He was stopped, yet again by Kakashi gripping the back of his shirt, "Naruto, what did I tell you before? You're supposed to protect him, not kill him."

Naruto struggled, "I wasn't gonna kill him," he protested trying to get at Tazuna. "I was just gonna knock him out so he stops annoying me."

Sasuke smirked, "you're not one to talk about annoying people, dobe."

Naruto redirected his rage at Sasuke, "you're next teme!"

Hinata was looking between the four males there, spluttering incoherent words trying to calm everyone.

Sasuke was smirking, Kakashi was shaking his head in frustration, Naruto was still struggling to break their sensei's grip and Tazuna was taking another swig from his bottle.

Kakashi finally had enough, "Naruto either knock it off or I am taking us back to the tower and the Hokage can assign another team to protect Tazuna-san, while this team wont get another chance at a C-rank for at least another month…do you want that?"

Naruto instantly calmed down, but still fumed. After throwing a look of hurt at Kakashi he turned back to Tazuna, brushing himself off and straightening his back he said proudly, "you should still be more respectful." He pointed at his own chest with his thumb, "You are looking at the next Hokage after all."

Tazuna stared at the boy, then laughed. "You? Hokage? What a joke, the Hokage is the strongest in your village. And I wouldn't respect a loudmouthed gaki like you even if you did become Hokage."

Naruto threw his arms up in frustration then tried to run at Tazuna again, "That's it!"

Kakashi knocked him to the ground, "damn it Naruto, what the hell did I just say? One more outburst and it's back to the tower, I mean it."

Naruto, his voice muffled by his face to the ground, "fine," he said, full of resentment.

Hinata was kneeling at his side; Naruto shrugged her help off and got to his feet. She looked down, stung by his indifference.

OoOoO

They continued on and were now a mile or so away from the village, Naruto had been in a, uncharacteristically silent mood. He kept his head turned away from the old drunk, though the man had stopped insulting him, he was still upset at him.

And he really did not want to have to go back and be stuck on D-rank chores for another month.

Hinata kept shooting glances over at him, but Naruto did not notice. She noticed that Naruto was not really paying attention and kept walking, now idly kicking a rock along. It was odd to see a brooding Naruto, but she felt torn over seeing this.

On the one hand she did not like seeing him upset, on the other she was oddly happy that he was comfortable enough around them now to let them see him without a fake grin.

The good thing that could be said is that Naruto would be over it quickly, she had watched him long enough to know that nothing kept him down too long. He would put that fake grin on and soon would be genuinely happy.

That was the face she loved to see the most.

She looked down and saw a puddle at her feet. A puddle? But it hadn't rained in days. She glanced over and both Sasuke and Kakashi were tense, barely noticeable but she caught it. Kakashi looked over at her and she saw it in his eye.

Her back now to the puddle she activated her Byakugan, noticed that Naruto was oblivious to the problem and that the puddle was permeated with two distinct chakras. She held up two fingers to her chest, and saw that Kakashi understood.

She sidled over to Naruto and brushed against him, fighting down a blush. 'This is serious,' she had to remind herself.

Naruto looked up and caught her eye, then saw that her… 'um…what had she called it? oh yeah, Byakugan' was active. Naruto knew something was up, he did not ask and saw that she knew he understood.

She smiled when she saw that he was fighting to keep a genuine grin from his face, and just knew that he was thinking 'about time.'

It happened quickly, two figures shot out of the puddle. They were masked, their hiatei-ate had what looked like metal horns attached and the hidden mist symbol with a slash cut across…missing nin. They wore dark spotted clothing and each had a clawed gauntlet attached by a razor sharp chain between the two of them.

Hinata quickly made her way to Tazuna and stood back to him, arms held aloft and hands glowing blue.

That chain wrapped around Kakashi and brutally tore into him, sending dismembered pieces scattered to the ground.

"One down," the two assailants said in unison.

Naruto froze, "SENSEI!!!" They paid him no mind and made their way to Tazuna…and Hinata.

He forced himself to move, he knew that those strikes of hers hurt and she could defend herself. But she had not readied a weapon, and they had just killed Sensei. Those blades on their arms and chain were sharp. Naruto had just watched his sensei die, he was not about to loose another teammate…more importantly, a friend.

Running full force he collided with one of the men he sent him careening into a tree, slamming into it head first.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his hand and ignored it for now, the chain had detached from the one that was now slouched against the tree, and the other turned, wide-eyed at what happened to his brother, to Naruto.

Gouzu glared, the kid looked like nothing special, 'must have just gotten lucky with Meizu'. But still, "guess you want to die next, you little punk. Let me help with that." He dashed at the blond boy.

Naruto readied himself, this guy was quick, faster than Hinata when they trained. But not as fast as the teme, he could still follow them. He did not take his eye off of his attacker, but winced a bit. That cut on his had was starting to twinge painfully.

His opponent swung that chain of his like a whip, intent on taking Naruto's head. Naruto was about to duck it when the chain suddenly shot in the opposite direction, embedded in a tree by a kunai that caught it by one of the loops on the chain.

Sasuke then appeared between Naruto and his attacker, his foot collided with the mans chest driving the air from it. The chain detached from his gauntlet and he fell to the ground. Sasuke landed on him again, grinding him into the ground and knocking him out.

The dark haired boy looked over at Naruto with a smirk, the dope managed to knock one of them out…he wasn't going to say it but it impressed him. But he managed to get himself hurt, and then almost killed with the second. "Sensei was right," he said eyeing Naruto's bleeding hand. "You are sloppy, just charging like that? Pathetic idiot."

Naruto was about to snap back at him, but he remembered Kakashi. He couldn't believe that Sensei was dead, sure he was a perv, and sure he was mean sometimes but he didn't deserve to…"Yo." And now he could hear his voice…

"Sensei!" Naruto looked at him in shock and then to the place were he died, there were a bunch of cut up pieces of wood.

"I'm proud of all of you," Kakashi said. While Naruto was spluttering about how he should have known. "You all did well, Hinata great job with protecting Tazuna-san. Naruto and Sasuke could not have done better myself, but Naruto," he said suddenly sharply.

Naruto had stopped talking and looked up at him.

"That cut on your hand, you do realize that their blades were poisoned don't you?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. "It's starting to tingle isn't it?"

Hinata went into what looked like a mild shock but Naruto, not noticing this, started to panic, "but…you mean I…you gotta help me sensei!"

Kakashi smiled, "relax and you'll be fine. The cut is shallow, as long as you keep it steady we can get you back to Konoha in time to treat it."

Naruto gulped and nodded, then asked, "go back?"

Kakashi nodded, and started to walk beckoning his team to follow him. "Well, let's get going."

Tazuna looked at him, "wait, what about me?"

Kakashi did not look back, "what about you? Our contract with you is void."

Tazuna said nothing, and Hinata was silent, she was rummaging through her bag, she knew she had that jar in here, and some gauze.

Naruto spoke, "what do you mean sensei?"

Kakashi answered, "Tazuna-san lied about this mission. He was afraid of more than bandits and thieves. Those people that attacked us, I recognize them from the bingo book. They are Gouzu and Meizu, the demon brothers."

The names were lost on the kids, but Tazuna looked uneasy.

Kakashi continued, "missing nin from Mist. People at that level, while strong, will come with other, stronger allies. A fresh genin squad is not ready for this type of mission, not to mention that Naruto is injured and we have to get that poison drained out. The Hokage will sort this out."

"Wait if you leave me, I'll be killed!" Tazuna shouted.

"Your welcome to come back with us and get another squad better suited to your needs," Kakashi said.

"But I can't…" Tazuna said lamely.

"Not my problem," Kakashi said easily.

"Are you just going to run away!?"

Kakashi was about to reply but Naruto shouted out, "NO WAY!!!"

All eyes turned to him, and Naruto continued pulling out a Kunai as he spoke. "I will not run away."

Kakashi spoke, "Naruto this is not running away, we face a challenge that we are not ready for. And you are poisoned, we have to go back if only to help you."

Naruto shook his head, and swung his blade into his hand, piercing the back of it. "I swear, on this pain, I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!" He turned to Tazuna, "despite what a jerk you are, I will protect you…and I don't go back on my word."

Hinata gasped and hurried to him, while Kakashi chuckled. "Well, that will drain the poison but now you could bleed to death," he finished cheerfully.

"NANI!? I don't wanna die."

But Hinata was already at work, she took Naruto's arm, and spreading a balm over a piece of gauze wrapped it around Naruto's hand. He watched her with fascination as she seemed focused on the task, and marveled that the pain was fading quickly.

Kakashi smiled, "well looks like we have a little healer on the team." He bent down and picked up the little jar the Konoichi placed on the ground, sniffing it, "what is this?"

She was still holding Naruto's hand, checking the bandages. Satisfied with her work she turned to Kakashi. "It is a healing balm I made…my m-mother showed me how," she said quietly.

Kakashi nodded, impressed.

"Wow Hinata-chan, that feels great! You're awesome." Naruto exclaimed.

She felt that his hand was still in hers and turned red, she quickly let go. "A-arigato, N-Naruto-kun."

"Well, seems that Naruto is fine now," Kakashi said happily. "Still, we should head back."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Please, let me explain," Tazuna said timidly.

Kakashi glanced over his students, all three seemed to want to press on. Sasuke seemed to be agreeing with Naruto's sentiment, and Hinata looked in awe of the boy, she also looked ready to go on. 'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?' Kakashi asked himself. "Alright, you have one chance to explain…everything." He said to the older man sternly.

Tazuna gulped, and he told him everything.

He told them about the economic depression that his country was in, and how one man, Gato, caused it all. He told them about how Gato operates, using fear and intimidation to line his pockets, while the people of Wave starved and lost everything.

He explained how his bridge, the one he was building, was a symbol of hope. With it they would not have to rely on Gato's monopoly of the shipping trade, they would rid themselves of the shackles that the seedy 'business man' had them all wrapped in. And Gato would do what ever he needed to do to stop its completion.

"And so," Tazuna continued, "I could not afford to go higher than your C-ranking." He looked and hid a grin at how rapt the blond baka and the quiet girl were, the other boy was interested and the sensei seemed to be considering it.

'And now for the clincher,' Tazuna thought. "But if you can't, I understand. Leave me to my death. So what if it leaves my country in shambles and my poor daughter and grand son swear vengeance on Konoha…I'll understand."

The kids were all convinced, and Kakashi was shaking his head. 'Damned old drunk, guilting us like that? I'm beginning to think Naruto had the right idea, should've just knocked him out.' He looked over his students, he was really gonna regret this, "if you are all sure, then fine."

OoOoO

They all continued walking. Hinata would, under Kakashi's orders, scan the surroundings and report any problems.

Naruto was eager to show what else he was made of, but after being one-up'd like that by Sasuke, he wanted to prove that he could be every bit as serious as the teme.

It wasn't fair, he knocked one of those demon brothers out and Sasuke still made him look like an idiot because of a scratch.

He will prove himself.

OoOoO

An incredibly fit, tall man watched from the trees, "well isn't this interesting?" he mumbled to himself mostly, fiddling with a massive sword that was a large as the man himself. He wore simple gray, spotted pants, was shirtless, and the lower half of his face appeared bandaged.

His short cut, spiked hair splayed out in all directions from his crooked headband, which bore the mist symbol, slashed.

"Zabuza-sama?" questioned a young, thin boy of 14 as stood next to his mentor. He was dressed in loose, light clothing. His long, dark hair was tied behind him. And he wore a white mask plain aside from the intact mist symbol on its forehead.

Zabuza chuckled, "and I had lost respect for the brothers. He nodded to the group that was down the road, "Just a genin team, Haku, nothing special…but him, now I get it," he said pointing.

"What is it?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's copy ninja." Zabuza said with a bit of glee in his voice.

Haku looked at his master, slightly disquieted, "I have never seen you in this mood, Zabuza-sama."

"Well, I'm about to face an opponent that I'm not sure I can defeat," he said. "It should be fun."

He continued looking, "Damn a Hyuuga. Haku, leave me now, stay hidden and don't interfere unless you have to."

Haku lingered a bit too long.

"I said leave," Zabuza said sharply. He pointed to the group, "that girl is a Hyuuga, they have incredible vision, she cannot spot us together."

Haku nodded and was gone.

Zabuza smiled, time for fun.

OoOoO

Hinata felt it was time to check again, quietly activating her Byakugan it quickly vanished. "Sensei!" she called.

"Everyone down!" Kakashi pulled Tazuna to the ground and all three kids dropped. They all felt something pass overhead, uncomfortably close to their heads.

They all felt their hair shift, as though in a high wind.

There was a loud thud and voice called out, "oh, damn, so close. But then, if it was that easy it would not be any fun, huh?"

Kakashi was the first on his feet, he eyed the new comer apprehensively. "Momochi Zabuza," he said quietly.

He stood on the grip of his sword, the enormous blade embedded in the tree. Zabuza sighed, "ah good to be famous…isn't it Hatake Kakashi?"

OoOoO

Zabuza was panting against a tree, 'damn that Kakashi, and that blond brat was a pain in the ass.'

He didn't want to admit it, but that kid was something else. To have tricked him like that? Unbelievable. 'And now that damned copycat was talking all sorts of shit…any time Haku,' he thought impatiently.

"As I said, I predicted your death."

There was a small, almost inaudible whistling sound and two senbon were sticking out of Zabuza's neck. He slumped immediately to the ground, and Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan.

"You were right," said a new voice and Hinata recognized the person standing in the tree. During Kakashi's fight with Zabuza she spotted this hunter nin watching through the mist.

She had said nothing as this ninja was just carrying out his village's orders, she assumed that he was after Zabuza…it looked like she was right.

"I wish to thank you for the assistance," the young sounding voice called out politely. "But I felt the death blow was mine to take."

Kakashi eyed the hunter, and nodded. He would not begrudge the ninja doing his job, but he could have stepped in sooner.

Naruto decided to make his opinion heard, "what the hell is that? This guy can't be much older than me…and he took out Zabuza!?"

Kakashi spoke up, having just checked for a pulse and not finding one. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed upset about this hunter's skill far outshining their own. "What you need to understand is that, in this world there are people that are younger than you…and stronger than me."

Naruto seemed to be about to interrupt, but Kakashi continued. "And in this case, this hunter is specially trained for assassination, he simply took advantage of what he saw as a fortunate situation of a weakened target that he has likely been hunting for a while now."

Haku appeared beside Zabuza, and grabbing the 'corpse' nodded. "Your sensei is right, as a hunter nin I was charged with disposing of Zabuza."

Naruto thought about it, then smiled confidently, "then I will just have to train to get stronger."

Hinata muttered her agreement.

Sasuke simply smirked, simple answer from the simple-minded fool. But he was right.

The hunter nodded and said his thanks again and took off he was soon out of range, but not before Hinata noticed something."

"Wait, he's not dead!" she called out to the hunter. "His pulse is faint, very faint but it was there."

Kakashi suddenly looked stern, "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

He turned to where the 'hunter' vanished to, "damn it just a ploy…" he muttered then fell to his knees, "and I'm too spent to follow right now."

Hinata and Naruto were at his side, helping him up.

"What does that mean?" Naruto questioned, having difficulty following.

"If Hinata's right, and Zabuza is alive," Sasuke said, "then that hunter was working for him, and that was an escape not a killing."

"Huh?" Naruto was more confused. "But sensei, you felt no pulse."

"Yeah," Kakashi said with a sigh. "But if it was that faint I may have missed it, and if Hinata saw it I am inclined to believe her."

Naruto didn't get how that was possible, but he just went with it.

OoOoO

Haku was traveling at high speed, that was a frightening encounter. He had never seen his master so thoroughly beaten. Hatake Kakashi was worthy of respect.

And it seemed that Zabuza-sama was right about the Hyuuga girl, his deception failed because she could see a pulse were another could not feel it?

Just what kind of ninja does Konoha have?

Authors note: I know I skipped the Kakashi/Zabuza fight. But I could not think of a way that it would be different if it were Hinata and not Sakura.

The fight against the demon brothers changed a bit as Naruto was less inclined to freeze up having spent the last month training with a partner that actually wanted to.

Hope you all like, thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Forest Training

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I get paid for Naruto.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Six: Forest Training

The small, lithe form of Haku would have appeared odd carrying the muscular behemoth that was Zabuza, had anybody been watching. Haku made sure, however, that nobody was around before setting his masters still body down on the forest floor.

He quickly pulled a rolled up pack of instruments from inside of his robes and opened it on the ground. Selecting a cutting tool from it, he positioned the tool over his masters' facial wrappings before a strong hand snapped up and gripped his wrist.

"I can do it myself, Haku," the bleary eyed Zabuza said gruffly. He then released the boy's wrist and reached for the two senbon protruding from his neck.

"Zabuza-zama, I had thought that you would be out of commission for a while longer," Haku replied, though not all too surprised.

"It'll take much more than that to keep me down for too long," Zabuza answered and roughly gripped and pulled the needles from himself.

"Be careful," Haku exclaimed worriedly. "You can do more damage to yourself; you should have been more delicate."

Zabuza sat up, supported by the ever-helpful Haku. "You're one to talk about being delicate," he snapped. "Why did you have to go for the neck?"

"I did not wish to mar your body Zabuza-sama," Haku replied with a smile. "And the neck has an easier pressure point to hit."

Zabuza stared glibly at the younger boy, "take off that mask, you know I don't like it when there is no need for it."

Haku reached up and removed the mask immediately, revealing his feminine features, "my apologies Zabuza-sama. But I had thought it would have been a useful deception to get you away from the leaf nin," he said with an uneasy smile.

There was a sound of nervousness in Haku's voice that Zabuza did not like. "Had thought?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I fear I was found out…" Haku trailed off.

"Were we followed?" Zabuza asked sharply.

Haku shook his head fervently, "no Hatake-san was to worn to give chase. Though you were right about the Hyuuga girl."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, "oh?" he said simply, and Haku knew that he demanded more information.

"Hai, about her vision. Hatake-san checked your pulse and I thought it would have worked as he declared he did not find one," Haku answered. "But that Hyuuga girl, I heard her call out to me that you were still alive. She said that she saw a pulse, I believe that she was trying to warn me, but…"

"But they will have worked out that you are in my service," Zabuza finished for him.

"Hai."

Zabuza nodded and sighed, "so Kakashi will be expecting me now." He shrugged, "oh well, I'll still get the bastard next time."

"Get Hatake-san?"

"Yeah," Zabuza smiled. "That damned copycat won't trick me twice."

Haku nodded happily, "I am positive he won't." The boy helped Zabuza to his feet, "all the same you will not be at full strength for at least a week, and we should get back so you can rest."

Zabuza allowed himself to be led on, contemplating his next meeting with Kakashi.

OoOoO

Kakashi lay motionless and unconscious in a small room while Hinata tended to his various injuries. Most were small and none were life threatening, the most serious issue was his exhaustion, but she felt like she needed to do something so she busied herself wrapping his left hand.

She looked down at the open container beside her; she'd have to mix up some more of that balm. She had not expected to have used most of it already; she mentally berated herself for not preparing better.

Sasuke stared down at the prone form of his sensei, his mind was buzzing with questions. Kakashi was not an Uchiha, so how did he have the Sharingan…was he a bastard descendent of one? If so, why only in one eye?

He noticed the scaring around that eye; it must have been implanted there. But that should not have been possible. His body should not have accepted it.

But then maybe it didn't. He had to keep it covered, so it seemed he could not stop it the way Sasuke had seen his father do. And using it did create a massive strain on the Jonin. Sasuke would have to ask him, Kakashi looked to be the only one left that could offer him advice on the matter of his own Sharingan.

He was trying to take his mind off of what was going to happen next, wishing he had some training to do.

Hinata had finished with Kakashi's dressings and turned her attention to Naruto, he was trying to take a nap but it was proving unsuccessful. He kept shifting on his bedroll and was obviously wide-awake.

The shy girl quietly made her way over to him, and gulped. "N-Naruto-kun?"

He opened his eyes, "what's up Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, your…your w-wound, would you like me to ch-change the dressings?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

He blinked a couple of times before answering, "huh?" Then realization dawned and he lifted his left hand, seeing the slightly dirty bandages. "Oh yeah, thanks Hinata-chan."

Fighting to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks, Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers and slowly began unwrapping it. She reached for a small basin filled with clean, warm water and began washing the dried blood from his skin.

Naruto was watching her intently; he'd never had anyone tend to him in this way. It was weird that Hinata was doing so, but then she was a bit weird too… "Oh, wow that medicine of yours is awesome, Hinata-chan."

Hinata marveled at his clean hand, turning it over in hers. How was this possible? It was completely healed. Despite the deep cut that was (self)inflicted not two days prior, there was not a scratch on him.

She could not figure it out, her balm sped the healing process up a bit…but this was just impossible.

All thought was driven out of her head, and she could not fight the blush any longer as Naruto flung his arms around her, his words though, sobered her euphoria. "I will defiantly have to thank your mom for teaching you how to make that stuff!"

Naruto felt her slump in his arms, had she fainted? He pulled back to see that she was still awake and her eyes were down cast, they seemed sort of shimmery too. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

She had never discussed it, it was true that she had told them it was her mothers' recipe that she followed for the healing balm. She had also once told them she liked to tend to her mothers garden.

Still, she didn't like taking about it. And she was hoping for a distraction, which came in the form of Kakashi shifting and sitting up slowly.

The Jonin brought his hand up and ground it into his sore neck, in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure there. He then rubbed his one exposed eye before staring slightly at the bandaged appendage. He turned his attention to his students who were all watching him.

"Sensei, you're awake!" Naruto cried out causing the older man to flinch a bit. His gaze went from Naruto, who was sitting very close to a red faced and slightly downcast looking Hinata and finally to Sasuke, who seemed to be on edge.

"How long was I out?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"Just a few hours, sensei." Hinata managed to reply, albeit very softly. He noted a slight tremor to her voice that he was sure had nothing to do with her stutter. He also noted the curious look that Naruto gave her.

Kakashi had heard them talking before he completely came to, and was pretty sure that Naruto had mentioned Hinata's mother. If that was the case, it certainly explained her expression. A change in subject was in order.

Kakashi addressed his students, "seems that we are in a bit of a dire situation."

All three turned to him, nodding. Even Naruto seemed to understand the problems they would be facing.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, he was taking stock of his own injuries and current strength. "I think that I won't be at my best for another few days, maybe a week. And if what Hinata said is true about Zabuza," he looked to the girl for confirmation.

"H-hai."

"Then at the state that he was in it's same to say that he will be out of commission for about that amount of time too." Kakashi said, he then noticed his students relax. "It is not the time for that, we will have to make sure that you are ready for what's coming. Zabuza is bad enough, but it looks like his ally is also very skilled."

They all nodded and grew stiff.

Kakashi continued, "what condition are all of you in anyway?"

Naruto answered, "I don't know about the teme, Sasuke glared and Naruto continued. "But I am perfect, in fact my injury from those demon brothers is gone too." He said excitedly, waving his unharmed hand in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi grabbed him by the wrist and examined the hand, there was not a scratch on it. It was in fact completely healed.

"Hinata-chan's medicine worked great, huh?" Naruto asked grinning.

Kakashi knew better, of course. Not that he doubted that Hinata's ointment was helpful, he could feel a slight tinkle on his own hand, "hmm, it looks like it does." He turned to Hinata, "did you dress my wounds?"

She blushed and nodded.

Kakashi smiled at her, "thanks, and seeing this I should be back to good in no time."

"I h-hope so, sensei." Hinata replied.

Kakashi stood, "now while I am healing, I think that I can still show you all something useful."

Naruto grew overly excited at the prospect of learning a new, kick-ass technique. They all followed their sensei as he made his way slowly out of the door. Naruto following his team, still going on about super-cool jutsus but still managed to look concerned at Hinata's retreating back. Something was wrong, but he could not figure it out. He decided to not bring it up, fairly sure that he was the one who caused Hinata's distress.

Though could not, for the life of him, figure out how.

OoOoO

They made their way down the stairs, when they came across a twenty-something year old woman, and Tazuna sitting at a worn kitchen table. Kakashi looked around, the house was warm yet pretty bare, all furniture was very old and looked way past the point it should have been replaced.

It sort of reminded him of Naruto's furnishings.

Kakashi slowly made his way over to them, when the attractive brunette woman stood and bowed to him, "Thank you very much for protecting my father, Kakashi-san."

Said man smiled and waved it off, "it was really no trouble."

She shook her head, "but you were unconscious when you came here, you worked yourself extremely hard to protect him," she said insistently.

Kakashi laughed, "I have been much worse off in my life, believe me miss…"

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Tsunami," she said with a slight blush.

Tazuna cleared his throat loudly, "so what happens now, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi shifted his gaze, somewhat regrettably, back to his client. "I am not going to be at my full strength for at least a few days. Hinata tended to my injuries, but it will take some time to be fully rested. Based on the state Zabuza was in I'd say it would take as long for him to recover, until then I will be training my students. We need them to help out next time, hopefully I'll be able to coax a bit of their potential out."

"Are you sure you should be training in your condition?" Tsunami asked nervously.

Kakashi sent her a smile, "relax. I don't need much to work these kids to the bone," he said laughingly.

Hinata looked a bit nervous while Sasuke appeared simply eager to train. Naruto was bursting with confidence. "Yeah!" he cheered, "we will kick so much ass, so no worries."

The young Hyuuga glanced over at him, and seemed to absorb some of his confidence standing up straighter.

"You're wasting your time, you're all going to die anyway."

The group turned to see a young boy staring moodily at them from under the shadow of his rimmed hat.

"What was that?" Naruto snapped.

The boy paid him no mind and walked over to Tazuna, "good to see you are ok gramps."

Tazuna embraced the young boy, "Thanks Inari. But you should be more respectful, these ninja helped your gramps, I would not have been here if it wasn't for them."

Inari turned to he group and stared blankly, "thanks for helping, but you should quit while you are ahead. There is no way you can win against what we face."

Naruto laughed defiantly, "not to worry kid, we will defiantly save this village."

The boy gave him a look of deepest loathing, then ran from the room. "You're just going to die, no one can win against Gato. You should run and save yourselves, it would just be a waste." He said before he left, "don't pretend to be a hero, baka."

"Why that little shi-mmmphh," Naruto said before Kakashi muffled his last slanderous word.

"Please forgive my grandson, he has reasons for this attitude," Tazuna said very apologetically as Tsunami tore from the room after her son.

Naruto felt the desire to say more on the subject, but a look from Kakashi silenced him.

Kakashi nodded to Tazuna, "not a problem," he said dismissively. "We will be heading out for some training now, I'll be back soon."

OoOoO

The three Genin stood before Kakashi in the middle of the tree-filled terrain. He had brought them out to the nearby forest and had not explained anything on the way.

Naruto was growing increasingly fidgety the entire walk out there, due to the Jonin's tight-lipped manner after saying they would be learning something. And the fact that said Jonin was also moving way to slowly for Naruto's tastes.

Kakashi finally spoke, "as you know, we are going to face some hard times soon. If my thoughts are right I have no more than a week to help you improve so that you will be more help when the time comes. Not that you didn't help before," he said indulgently, "but now we will be facing two or maybe more skilled adversaries right from the start."

Naruto could not hold it in any longer, "so then, quit wasting time sensei and teach us so cool jutsu!"

Kakashi's eye twitched a bit, "what I will show you is not a jutsu, we will not have the time to learn any that will be useful given the time we have. What I am showing you is a ninja technique that will help to improve what you already have."

Naruto looked a little disappointed as he was not learning a super-cool jutsu, "what's that?"

"You will be climbing trees…"

"Climbing trees? But how will that he…" Naruto began.

"Without your hands," Kakashi smiled and then explained. "You will be using Chakra to fix yourselves to the tree and walk up it. This will increase your control and make your current techniques that much more effective."

Naruto looked a bit skeptical, he had tried to learn chakra control before and could never get the hang of it. He wasn't sure that he ever would, and had opted instead to learn jutsu that needed little chakra control.

He was about to voice his objection to this pointless exercise when Hinata spoke up, "ano, Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi looked to the young girl, "Hmm? What is it Hinata?"

She fidgeted, "ano…I have a-already learned this technique for chakra control."

Kakashi seemed to just realize something obvious he smiled at the girl. "Oh yeah, I should have figured. Control is essential for the Juken style after all. Well then, why don't you show these two what I mean?"

"M-me?"

Kakashi simply nodded.

Hinata looked a bit nervous, she then walked up to a tree and began to focus her chakra to her feet.

All the while Kakashi spoke, explaining it to the two boys. "You see, what you do is focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. And you must use just the right amount, too much and you can be launched from the tree," he said as Hinata made her way up the tree.

She was near a branch and fixed herself to the underside of it, hanging upside down.

Kakashi continued, "and if you use too little you won't stick at all. You see, what Hinata already knew was essential for the Hyuuga. Why do you think they are among the most feared and respected in and out of our village?"

He looked up to a red-faced Hinata, not sure if it was embarrassment of gravity that was causing the blood to rush to her head. "Good job with the demonstration Hinata, why don't you come down?"

Naruto looked up in awe, would this really make him stronger? He knew of the Hyuuga clan's power, having one as a regular sparing partner showed him just how much it could hurt to take a hit from one.

But he always assumed it was their eyes that helped them out. Was their chakra control just as important? He grinned, would this really make him stronger too? "Yeah you kick ass Hinata-chan!" he called out.

Hinata landed next to the boys, and hid a smile by bowing her head.

Kakashi took out two kunai and tossed them at Naruto's and Sasuke's feet, "you can use these to mark your progress, you'd better catch up to Hinata as it stands now she is the one that has the most potential. Hinata you stay here and help them out if they need it," he turned and slowly began to walk back to the house.

Naruto shouted out after him, "Hey, where are you going sensei!"

Kakashi did not look back as he answered, "I need rest, and this is something that just needs practice and more practice, I wont be much more help. Now, get to it."

OoOoO

An hour later the two boys had both made some progress, both the trees that they were practicing on were riddled with slashes. Though Naruto noticed, with increasing frustration, that Sasuke's were substantially higher than his.

Sasuke reached an even higher point in his latest attempt when he felt his control slipping. Now 15 feet from the ground he slashed at the tree with his kunai before jumping and landing silently on the ground.

He looked over to Naruto's progress and smirked, his highest point was just around 8 feet from the ground…still the dobe was catching up.

Naruto landed on his back, panting. "Damn it," he muttered to him self. Try as he might, he could not reach the teme's level. What he hell was he doing wrong?

"Ano…"

He turned to see Hinata standing there, twiddling her fingers. "Yes Hinata-chan?"

She gulped, "sensei said that I could h-help out."

He gave her a wide smile, "thanks but how would you help, I have to be able to do this."

She nodded her agreement, "hai…but, you are not focusing on yourself," she couldn't stand that she was criticizing the blonde, but if it would help. "Ano, you…you need to calm yourself, and not focus on Sasuke-kun. Relax and…just feel keep yourself from being frustrated…I know you can do it."

Naruto took her advice in and nodded, he closed his eyes and attempted it again. He was just about to reach the tree…

"Hey, Hinata."

He slipped and fell on his face, the jerk was screwing him up again, "Damn it teme, you messed me up."

Sasuke smirked at him, "relax dope you weren't going to get it anyway," he felt good sticking the dobe with that jab. "I just wanted to ask Hinata what she told you."

Hinata spared a slight glare at the Uchiha; she really didn't like it when he mocked Naruto-kun like that. The glare was gone before Sasuke looked at her…a much as he upset her just now, sensei did say to help out.

"Well, what you need to do…"

Authors note: short chapter I know, but this felt like a good place to leave it off for now. Hope you liked it please review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Past Pains, Precious People

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I get paid for Naruto.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Seven: Past Pains, Precious People

They ate quickly, far too quickly.

Between Naruto and Sasuke there was a fierce rivalry that sprang up. Trying to out do the other in whatever activity they were participating in.

It felt a bit nice, to have someone to test himself against…even if it was causing his stomach to churn.

At least that's what Naruto had told himself, that it was the speed at which they ate that caused him the pain.

He had made his way to the training area, and looked up at the trees that he and Sasuke had been climbing. He had to get away from that house; he just had to bolt out of there. Naruto had told them that he was going to prove to Inari that heroes exist, but after hearing that story he simply could not be there.

He wasn't sure what made him say what he said. Jealousy? That seemed likely. The little brat had kept whining about how they were all going to die, that it was pointless to resist…and it just pissed Naruto off.

Yes that family, like so many in this little village, was facing problems. All of those problems, the lack of money, food and some he'd seen lacking shelter, were caused by one man. For Naruto it was simple, get rid of Gato…the people would be fine.

He really didn't see what that brats' problem was. The kid had family; he had a mother who loved him…a (drunken) Grandfather who seemed to be the hope for this village. He had a home, food…just where the hell did he get off complaining about anything?

He had felt vindicated in saying that that kid should just grow up, and stop whining, and when the little brat ran crying from the room. Naruto wasn't sure why but the sad look he got from Hinata…that made him uneasy.

And then Tazuna told them everything, about the man who would become like a father…and then really a father to Inari. About how that man, Kaiza, became an unofficial leader and protector to this village…about how Gato made an example of him.

And what all of this had done to the little boy.

Yes, Inari had suffered a horrific loss…yes he had a right to be sad, but he still had family. Still had people to protect him…he had people to protect.

More than he, Naruto, could say…

Naruto shook his head to clear it of the thoughts coursing through it. If he was going to prove to that brat, that heroes exist, what was it that Hinata said? Right, he had to calm himself…he had to focus on his task, and nothing else.

Hinata was smart after all; he'd have to remember to listen to her advice. Naruto gave a small smile at the thought that someone actually giving him advise. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first, when she offered to help him when they trained in the village, but he liked the feeling.

OoOoO

Hinata was sitting watching, but not seeing Tazuna and the other workers on the bridge. She already had the chakra control exercises mastered, and in Kakashi-sensei's current state there was not much he could teach her…given the time they had.

So he had told her to stay with Tazuna, they were not expecting any trouble just yet but it was always good to have an eye open.

Still, she was having trouble focusing…what Naruto had said that previous night to Inari seemed to speak to her. The little boy had snapped, and told them all that they all had no idea what the loneliness and suffering he had to endure was like. She still heard Naruto's response echoing through her head…

"Only a real weakling sits and cries about their problems, do you think that you are the only one who has had it hard?" He had turned and glared at Inari, "quit your whining, you baby!"

Hinata had to admit that while Naruto had taken it a bit far, he did have a point…she was once like Inari, losing her mother, her father seeing her as a constant disappointment…she had almost given up.

If it wasn't for Naruto she would have.

She allowed herself a smile, Naruto could have gone about it another way but in his own way he helped Inari.

"Tazuna…can I talk to you?"

Hinata's head lifted as she watched one of the workers approach the boss.

"What is it, Giichi?" Tazuna replied gruffly, and in a resigned voice as though he knew what was coming.

The worker named Giichi can right out and said it, "I want off of this job, Tazuna."

Though he felt it coming, it still shocked him a bit. "What? Why? And you of all people."

Giichi sighed, "look, Tazuna…we go back a ways, and I have to say something. As much as I want to do this, I can't…we are going against Gato with this bridge. He could have us all killed, is it really worth it? Please, as your friend, you should give it up."

Hinata watched on silently.

"Can't," Tazuna grunted. "This bridge is our very life; Gato will have killed us if we do give it up. This is the only way, I have to do this."

"But," the other man said desperately. "I am talking about our lives here."

Tazuna glanced at his watch, "it's afternoon already," he called out paying no mind to the mans arguments. "Let's call it a day," he barely turned his head as he walked away from his friend, "Giichi, you don't have to come back if you don't want to."

Hinata smiled a bit more, thinking about Naruto's indignant reaction if he were to find out just how much like this old man he was.

OoOoO

Kakashi slowly ambled out to the porch of the house, where he found Inari sitting looking out at the water, he face streaked from the dried tears.

"Can I sit?"

The young boy looked up at the smiling Kakashi and nodded mutely, he then turned back to the water as the older man eased himself down beside the boy.

They were silent for a moment before Kakashi spoke, "he does understand you know."

Inari looked up at Kakashi again, "what?" he questioned quietly.

"Naruto…he does understand that pain you talked about last night," Kakashi explained. "I'm going to tell you something about him, he has been alone for so long."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto never knew his parents, they died when he was born," he paused when Inari made a strained choking sound. He then continued, "I think that he sees himself in you, what he used to be like anyway. I think that at one point he had just decided that it was enough; he stopped crying about things that he couldn't control. I think that when he saw the way you were, it pained him. I am sure that he has told himself those same words, many times."

Inari watched the Ninja with rapt attention.

"So Naruto understands, better than anyone, the feeling of loneliness and suffering that you mentioned. In his own way he was trying to help, though I will say he could have said it better," Kakashi smiled down on him. "All the same, have faith in him; he knows what he is talking about."

He got up and slowly made his way back into the house, Inari turned back to the water with widened eyes.

OoOoO

"Naruto-kun didn't come back last night."

Kakashi looked up to see a worried Hinata, he gave a small sigh. "Naruto is determined, as you know. I am sure he is fine though."

"But…" Hinata began, wondering how Kakashi could be so cavalier, she was cut off.

"Relax Hinata," Sasuke smirked. "Sensei is right; the dobe is far too stubborn to stop. All the same, I'm going to check on him soon."

They finished up breakfast and Hinata went with Tazuna again, but not before she packed some food for Sasuke to bring to Naruto, and extra for their lunches…judging how the two trained they would be out there all day again.

OoOoO

"Hey, wake up…you'll catch a cold."

Naruto barely heard the strangely familiar voice, but felt someone shaking him. He was extremely drained, and he even dreamed of training. He had noticed something the previous night.

Naruto had been taking Hinata's advice to heart; she seemed to know what she was talking about. There was something that she had said a couple of weeks ago, something about a shinobi needing to be mindful of their surroundings.

He didn't know why her words stuck with him better than Iruka-sensei's teachings ever did. It was weird, but though she was his age, she was a good teacher.

And so, during Naruto's new practice of putting himself in the middle of a clone battle royal, he noticed something. He remembered every punch, kick and attack that was done. Even though it was so hectic he could barely make sense of it all, he remembered all of it.

And he tried something out, he hoped it would work, but last night he had quite a few clones all practicing chakra walking up the trees. If it didn't work, what was the harm?

His mind was working a bit quicker now, and something else came to him. It was weird, but when the clones were dispelled…he passed out. He groaned looks like he lost a night of training…

At his groan, he heard someone moving. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was a soft touch but who was trying to wake him?

He opened his eyes slowly, and he blushed, a very pretty girl was kneeling at his side. She wore a simple kimono and a kind smile on her face as she looked down on him.

"Huh? Who are you?"

She shifted a bit as he set up before answering, "Oh, I'm Haku." She cocked her head, "and you? What are you doing out here? Sleeping out in the middle of the woods and all."

Naruto was more alert at this point. He grinned and thrust a thumb into his own chest, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I was training. What about you?"

Haku motioned to the basket sitting on the ground, "Just collecting some medicinal herbs."

"Medicinal herbs?" Naruto said slowly. He then laughed, "Do all girls like healing or something? You should meet Hinata-chan, she is into that too."

OoOoO

They spent a short while collecting herbs and making small talk.

"So, Naruto…why do you train?" Haku asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I see that you are a ninja, but you look pretty strong," Haku said. "So, why do you train?"

"Well, I have to get stronger," Naruto announced loudly. "To become the very best in my village, anyone who doubted me will have to admit it too. And to prove a point to someone I know," he said with a confident grin.

"Do you do this for yourself?" Haku asked. "Or for this person…Hinata was it?"

"Huh?"

Haku gave a light giggle at Naruto utterly clueless expression "Is this Hinata you mentioned the person you have to prove a point to?"

Naruto huffed getting it now, "No…Hinata-chan is a teammate. I have to prove a point to some little brat."

Haku looked curious, "do you have anyone precious to you?"

"What are you…?" Naruto began and looked at a downcast Haku. 'What is she thinking about?'

Haku looked up with a pained look, "I think that when people have some precious to them, some one to protect…it's then that they can become really strong."

In Naruto's minds eye he saw Tazuna telling him about Inari's father. He saw Kakashi saying that he would let his comrades die; he saw Iruka-sensei taking a blow meant for him…he saw Hinata tending to his cut.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah…I know what that's like."

Haku stood, "I hope that your, 'Hinata-chan' finds the herbs useful."

Naruto looked down at his feet; Haku left some of the greenery behind. "Thanks," Naruto called after Haku's retreating back.

"Not a problem," Haku answered without looking back. "I have a feeling that you will get strong, I also know we'll be seeing each other again."

"Yep," Naruto said happily.

Haku gave another laugh, "Oh and I think you should know…I'm a boy."

"…" Naruto stared blankly at Haku, "What!?"

Haku gave another giggle before leaving the clearing, he passed an approaching Sasuke. Their eyes met for a moment, Sasuke's eye brows rose as Haku passed.

There was something familiar about that person.

Sasuke shook the thought from his head; he entered the clearing and tossed the food to a completely bemused Naruto. "Here dope, some breakfast."

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Oh wow, thanks Sasuke." He said happily and dug into the food…he would have to enjoy this home cooked food while he could after all. Naruto counted himself lucky that it was so damn good too.

Sasuke smirked, "don't thank me. I just brought it here, Hinata asked me to. I really couldn't care less…dobe."

"Teme!"

Authors note: Short chapter I know, but it felt the best stopping point. I also know that this is pretty much the manga with Hinata there…but some changes already being made, hope you all liked. Thanks for reading, please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for the Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I get paid for it. : (

Naruto Retold

Chapter Eight: Fight for the Bridge to the Future

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

Naruto was sitting with the look of a child caught in wrongdoing, being chewed out by his sensei. Kakashi had sent Hinata to watch the bridge building again, and Sasuke was still training.

It was a bit of a shock for Sasuke when he came to find Naruto that morning, only to find that Naruto had inexplicably mastered his training…before he did. How in the hell did the dead-last loser do that? It didn't help matters when Naruto took the opportunity to rub it in Sasuke's face.

Naruto himself seemed surprised when he made an attempt at the tree walking to be successful. He left a brooding Sasuke to go back to the house to give Kakashi the good news.

Naruto had not expected Kakashi to become angry. He was unnaturally silent as Kakashi raged at him.

"Don't you understand what could have happened?" Kakashi continued. "You worked yourself to exhaustion, using a jutsu in a way that it was not meant to be used. Sure it did help you master the training through the shared experience your clones had, but you have to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi's eye softened at the guilty tone Naruto used, he sighed. "Look," he said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know that this is going to be heard to hear, but you have to be very careful because of what you contain."

Naruto stiffened; they rarely spoke of the Kyuubi, mainly because the others were around a lot. Naruto knew that Kakashi was not prejudices against him, the older man made sure that Naruto knew that, he did so in the hopes that Naruto would eventually open up to his team…and hopefully gain acceptance.

"What does that asshole have to do with it?" Naruto muttered sullenly.

Kakashi sighed again at the way Naruto referred to his prisoner, "everything. Whatever you may like to tell yourself, you are different from the others."

He felt a small amount of guilt at the way Naruto flinched…as though he has just raised a fist to him. But he continued, Naruto needed to hear this after all. "You are just as human as anyone, but others don't have to worry about a demon taking over if they are weakened."

Naruto looked up from the ground with a sliver of fear in his eyes, "you mean it can…control me?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes and no," Kakashi said hesitantly. "Its chakra already goes into your system, and it can influence you to some extent, but I am confident in the Yondaimes abilities…my sensei will have made sure there were safe guards."

Naruto nodded, very slightly relived. Then he caught something, "what do you mean, its chakra is in my system?"

"Your hand," Kakashi said simply. Naruto still looked confused so he elaborated, "Hinata's balm is good, but that type of healing was the result of his power."

"He's healing me?"

"Kind of," Kakashi said. "I think it is because it is in your system that it happens automatically. But that leads to your recent training, I think it is a good method, and you are probably the only one who could withstand that type of training, but it needs to be closely monitored. I don't want you doing that kind of training on your own again, got it?"

Naruto looked more relaxed now, "what do you mean? How come?"

"It is effective to you because it takes a lot to drain your charka, so you can actually use the jutsu in a way that it will make a noticeable difference in your training," Kakashi said. "But I don't want you using it unsupervised at the slight chance that 'it' may try something when you are in an exhausted state."

Naruto nodded, looking hopeful, "do you mean that I can keep doing this?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi allowed with a smile. "Now, if you are ok I'd like you to go join Hinata on the bridge, this training seems to be down for now. I am going to go check on Sasuke."

"Got it," Naruto said happily and tore from the house, leaving Kakashi to marvel at his rapid mood shift.

OoOoO

"How did the dobe do it?"

Sasuke was staring up at the tree a slight anger and resentment running through him. He was having difficulty in doing what Hinata had said and keeping himself calm and focusing on just his training, how could the dead last have done it?

"Something on your mind?"

Sasuke looked over to see Kakashi ambling toward him, "no," he muttered.

Kakashi's exposed eyebrow rose, and he sighed slightly. "You are clearly upset…about Naruto?" he ventured a guess carefully.

"I'm not!" Sasuke snapped fiercely.

Kakashi sighed audibly this time, "Sasuke, I've already had words with Naruto…yes he managed to master it but he was also very lucky."

Sasuke glanced back at his sensei, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi shrugged carelessly, he had to make sure he said this right. He had to make sure that what he said would not only alleviate Sasuke's anger but made sure he would not try it the way Naruto did. "What Naruto did…he was out here all day yesterday and all night. He worked himself to exhaustion,  
but he did it because he wasn't competing with anyone."

Sasuke remained silent; he had to admit this was going along with Hinata's advice.

"You are close, I am sure that if you did the same you'd have gotten it by now too," Kakashi continued. "But as I told Naruto, be careful, working yourself that hard can be just as detrimental to your training as doing nothing…so Naruto was lucky that he wasn't worse off."

Sasuke looked to the ground, "is the dobe alright?" he asked grudgingly.

Kakashi smiled, "yes he is fine."

Sasuke nodded, "well I will continue training then, sensei."

OoOoO

The following morning Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata headed out to the bridge. The previous night Sasuke had come back to say that he had done it.

They spent the night resting and would all head out together.

Hinata had been touched when Naruto showed up at the bridge with a collection of herbs, all of which she would have needed. She wondered how he knew but decided not to question the gift. She had a new batch of her medical balm mixed up before she went to bed.

Naruto was excited to what the next day would bring, but sadly he was left behind. Tsunami had said that Kakashi opted to do so as Naruto must have been far more exhausted then he had originally thought as he refused to wake up.

Naruto had just left those two so called samurai tied up, and had a few words with Inari. He then rushed to the bridge; internally curing that sensei left him…and worried because it seemed to be going down right now.

He smiled to himself at a concept that Hinata-chan had talked about. Seeing himself as a trump card to show up just in time, he needed to make sure that he jumped into it at the right moment.

Naruto grinned at the imagined look on the teme's face when he saved him.

OoOoO

"Hey, Sasuke…I managed to sneak in and I'm here to help you."

Sasuke looked incredulously at the idiot, he had just 'snuck' into a trap. He fixed Naruto with a glare, "You idiot, what the hell were you thinking? The two of us could have worked together to get out of this ice prison, with you on the outside…now it won't work!"

"Geez, is that the thanks I get for trying to help?" Naruto complained.

"Well, if you actually stopped to think for one second, instead of rushing in blind…you might actually be able to help…"

He trailed off, seeing the slight grin on Naruto's face. His teammate's eyes shifted for a split second and Sasuke followed his gaze to see…another Naruto was outside the cage of ice mirrors, fixing something to the backside of one of them.

Sasuke smirked; he had to admit it was a decent plan. His just knew that Naruto was attaching explosive tags to the back of the mirrors; he just hoped it would work.

He also realized the benefit of sending a clone; at least he hoped Naruto sent a clone not himself, into the trap. It would be a good distraction, keeping the enemy focused on them.

He had to wonder, just how did the dobe get so insightful?

"Hey, teme? What happened to your eyes?"

Sasuke looked back at the Naruto in the trap with him with a surprised expression, "what are you talking about?"

"There all red and weird looking, like sensei's."

Sasuke gaped, had it finally happened? He had noticed that the ice senbons were growing easier to dodge…did he really achieve the Sharingan?

"That wont work," the 'hunter nin' said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

It happened faster than Naruto could follow, and Sasuke could barely keep up himself. Their opponent jumped to the mirror that the other Naruto hid behind, poked out of the back and in one fluid movement grabbed Naruto, threw him inside careening toward the one that was already inside and removed the explosive tag from the mirror.

The Naruto that was inside with Sasuke burst into vapor when the original collided with him. The real Naruto was slowed by the impact and quickly bounced to his feet; he fixed Sasuke with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Heh, guess that didn't work…now what?"

Sasuke cursed internally, there went their best chance, along with any respect that he had just gained for his idiot teammate for getting caught.

"That was an interesting idea, I can see that I should finish you quickly…I am sorry."

The two were immediately bombarded with senbon, before Sasuke could react Naruto filled the cage with clones. The clones surrounded the original Naruto and Sasuke and were soon dispelled, acting like a shield protecting Naruto and Sasuke.

"It won't be that quick, jerk!" Naruto called out once the vapors dissipated.

Sasuke watched it happen an idea forming…he was finding it easier and easier to keep track of the enemy. He was defiantly running out of steam, "hey Naruto."

"What?"

"Can you make more clones?"

Naruto grinned, "of course I can."

Sasuke glared at the enemy, and muttered from the corner of his mouth, "then do it…and send them all at the mirrors. I need to see something."

OoOoO

Hinata watched the fight between the team of Naruto and Sasuke against the ice user, and the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza. She stood with her back to Tazuna and found that she could not help either party.

If she went to help Naruto and Sasuke attack the mirrors from behind, Zabuza would know and quickly go for Tazuna.

And she didn't even entertain the notion of assisting Kakashi, for all the help she would be, even as Kakashi's eyes it would still leave Tazuna exposed.

No, she was stuck…but making sure she kept watch on both battles.

She was startled when Sasuke fell, but when she saw that he still had a faint heart beat, felt relief.

But then came the monstrous power, she saw Naruto was upset. He must have thought Sasuke dead. But this power was frightening, just what was it?

"N-Naruto-kun…"

OoOoO

Kakashi and Zabuza both stiffened.

"What the hell is that?" Zabuza muttered.

'Damn, is it escaping?' Kakashi wondered. Then upon further thought realized that this power was nothing to the Kyuubi. The seal must have just slipped a bit; all the same he needed to work fast.

"Hey, Zabuza…I got a proposition for you."

He heard Zabuza call back, his voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, "I'm listening."

OoOoO

"Is this the first time you have seen someone die?"

Naruto had stood above a still Sasuke; he rivals eyes had gone black and the light seemed to fade from them. Naruto was shaking, his fists were clenched and his nails seemed to sharpen, cutting into his palms, 'shut up.'

"I am sorry that I had to do this, but my Master demanded it."

Naruto found that voice infuriating, that son of a bitch was dead…

"Shut up! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

OoOoO

Hinata watched as red chakra exploded off of Naruto, the mirrors were shattered and the hunter disguised nin was sent flying from the place were Sasuke lay motionless.

It was the first time she ever thought that she would be frightened of Naruto, just what was that power? She had never felt anything like it.

She watched in shock as Naruto's opponent just stood there with an enraged Naruto rushing him. The other boy made no defensive movements, and Naruto was soon coming in for the kill…

She chanced a look at Kakashi, and saw that Zabuza was pinned and held in place by…dogs? Her sensei was also running through some hand signs, Hinata could not hear what he was saying but he was focusing a massive amount of chakra to his palm.

The oppressive feeling that was just coming from Naruto vanished, she heard a crack and the other boy was sitting on the ground with a hand pressed against his cheek. They were talking as well, though Hinata could not hear the discussion.

Naruto's form was tense; he looked to be under a lot of pressure. When Hinata saw him launch an attack meant to kill at the other boy, she gasped. Why would Naruto attack a defenseless person, enemy or not he should have been captured instead.

Haku quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist before the kunai could pierce him, and ran…straight at Kakashi.

It was then Hinata reacted, she knew that Zabuza was trapped…this boy was clearly focused on reaching the fighting pair. And Kakashi was about to deliver a deathblow.

She knew that Tazuna would be fine for now, there was no one else around for quite a while.

She ran at full speed to the point where she figured Haku would be at the moment she got their, judging by their speeds and distance.

Hinata under shot it however, her attack connected with the dark-haired boy shutting down quite a few of his tengetsu points. Her hands flashed quickly as she drove him to unconsciousness. But the way that she collided with him, send him flying in the direction he was going to originally.

There was a gasp of pain, and the sound of something solid striking the ground along with a slash of a mass of liquid.

Haku was sent into Zabuza's legs, forcing the massive man to shift and the attack that was about to strike Zabuza's chest hit his shoulder instead…taking the muscular arm clear off.

Zabuza grinded his teeth in pain, he looked down at the unconscious boy at his feet. He scoffed, "useless."

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

They turned their heads to see a very angry yet normal looking Naruto.

"Are you really that heartless!?" Naruto raged. "Do you have any idea what Haku asked of me, what he was ready to do because he felt he failed you? He wanted to die, he asked me to kill him. And I am sure that he would have taken that attack if he could have! Do you really feel nothing?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto silently, and Hinata felt relief that he was back to normal. Naruto was angry but normal. And it also explained why the boy she looked up to would have done that, in the attempt to kill Haku.

Zabuza started down at the furious blond boy, "feelings have nothing to do being a shinobi gaki."

"You mean if I want to be strong I have to be like you?" Naruto asked crossly. "cause if that's the case, I wont be a good shinobi…CAUSE I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! Haku cared about you, he was willing to throw away his life for you…how can you just say that? How can you not care?"

Tears were pouring down Naruto's face, he had clenched his eyes shut so as not to look at this man.

"Kid…that's enough."

Naruto's eyes shot open at the raw emotion in Zabuza's voice, he looked up to see the mans eyes were very watery.

"There is no need to say anymore," Zabuza said. "Don't think that I don't care…I know exactly what Haku would have sacrificed. So please, no more."

"Well, isn't this touching…who would have guessed that the Demon of the Mist was such a baby." He chortled, "a baby demon."

A large group of wanna-be samurai were standing nearby, headed by a short, stocky man who watched the ninja with a look of contempt.

His men laughed uproariously, though for most it seemed faked.

"I should have known you would fail, good thing I never was going to pay you." The man glanced at the ground, "ah and I will have to 'thank' that little punk for what he did to me," he said raising his bandaged arm up.

Zabuza glared at the man, "Gato," he expelled a long breath in irritation. "Kakashi," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" the other answered.

"It looks like our fight is over, no point now," Zabuza murmured.

"Seems that way," Kakashi agreed.

Naruto interjected, "but sensei…"

Kakashi shook his head, "no Naruto, Zabuza was betrayed…and we have other concerns."

Zabuza lifted his sword with his one remaining arm, the blood was still pouring from his other side. He nodded to Kakashi, "let me. They will pay for this one, I don't have much left in me…but I can do this." He gave a wicked grin, his filed teeth adding to the demonic effect. "Though I have a favor to ask."

"Hmm?" Kakashi intoned.

"Make sure Haku is alright, he's a good kid and deserves better than this…than me."

"Sure."

Zabuza looked at his massive blade and smirked, "they are not worthy of this." He placed the sword at Haku's side and looked up at Naruto, "Hey, kid."

"What?"

He grinned at Naruto, "You got a couple of kunai to spare?"

"Yeah, sure…" Naruto said listlessly. He reached into his pouch and extracted two blades, and tossed them carelessly to Zabuza.

Zabuza caught them both easily, "Thanks." He turned to the group standing close by, "You ready to see how much of a baby I am?"

"Enough of this," Gato called out scurrying to get behind the group, "Kill them all."

Zabuza ran at the group, a kunai in his hand and one in his teeth.

It was chaos, he cut down every last one of them with the two blades…every one who attempted to get in his way. He was stabbed repeatedly, his back soon resembling a pincushion of swords and spears.

But he would not be stopped, he reached Gato quickly.

The 'business' man looked in horror at the bodies scattered on the ground. He was quite alone now. He began to sputter, and was cut off but a hand gripping his throat.

"Betraying me…never intending to pay me…" A dangerous voice whispered in Gato's ear, "that is more than enough to kill you for. But threatening Haku…for that well see just how much of a baby demon I am, when I see you in hell."

Gato knew no more, his world went black.

He head was wrenched from his body.

Zabuza fell to the ground.

It was over.

Authors note: I hope you liked the chapter, leaving the speech of Haku to Naruto would have been no different from the manga so I chose to show it from Hinata's point of view. Where she saw them talking but did not hear what about.

Unsure when new chapters of this and other fics will be out, my time for typing has been cut drastically. I used to write a bit on my work computer and load it online from work to edit at home. But due to a new office policy, our internet is blocked making it impossible. So my already sporadic updates will take a hit.

Please review, and thanks for reading.

Next chapter: Goodbyes and heading home.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes and Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't get paid for it. Damn it.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Nine: Goodbyes and Home

"Kid, come here."

Naruto made his way over to Zabuza cautiously. The man was on the ground; his breathing was ragged, in a pool of his own blood and missing an arm. All around his were various weapons, swords, spears and the like having just been pulled form his body.

Naruto was in no hurry to go to this man, despite the pitiful state Zabuza was in…despite the fact that Kakashi was at his side as well, he had just watched the man butcher a large group of thugs.

"Hurry up kid, I really don't have all day," Zabuza snapped impatiently.

Naruto gave a start and stumbled a bit as he reached the dying man.

"I have a favor to ask," Zabuza began as Naruto reached his side. "I want you to tell Haku…tell him that I'm sorry, but I hope that he can find himself a place in this world…a place all his own."

"Why should I?" Naruto said impetuously. Zabuza and Kakashi both looked at him with a small amount of shock.

"Now Naruto…" Kakashi began, only to be cut off by his angry student.

"Why in the hell should I help a man ho tried to kill us with a guy who killed…Sasuke?"

"It's a dying mans wish, Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"Like I give a crap!"

Naruto stopped short at a chuckle from Zabuza, "You are a good kid, and you kinda remind be of Haku, but a quick tip for you…try not to be so damn loud." He gave a sigh, "You say your friend was killed, you need to pay more attention, cause then you'd be able to tell Haku is too gentle to have ever brought himself to kill…the Uchicha gaki is not dead."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked over to where Sasuke was. And he saw the teme being help to a sitting position by Hinata, who proceeded to carefully remove the senbon that riddled his body. He looked over at Kakashi who had, as far as he could tell, a look of relief on his hidden face. "But how?"

"That can be answered by Haku when he wakes up, now pay attention because your friend will be fine," Zabuza said. "Because Haku spared him he'll be fine…I'm the one who is dead. So do I have your word? Will you tell him?"

Naruto wiped a single tear from his cheek; he gave a shaky grin and nodded, "h-hai."

Zabuza eyed him curiously, "You are an interesting gaki," he said shrewdly. "There are not a lot of people who could have done what you did." He looked at Naruto confused face and clarified. "Beat Haku, and somehow you talked me into protecting the boy I have told myself for years was only a tool."

Naruto did not know what to say to that and, going against his nature, he remained silent.

Zabuza looked up at Kakashi, "Keep an eye on this gaki, he's pretty impressive. And I have a favor to ask from you."

"What's that?"

"My sword," he said, "take it and send it back to Kiri, tell them…" he paused to think, "tell them that you defeated me and it was right to return it."

"You don't want your apprentice to have it?" Kakashi questioned.

Zabuza laughed, his breathing was becoming more labored, "That sword is one of the reasons Kiri was so pissed at me…because I took it. If Haku takes it they'll be after him instead, and I've put him through enough. Kiri does not know about him, best to keep him out of their sights. Besides," he said as an afterthought, "I just said the kid is too gentle…too much so to be given something soaked in so much blood."

Zabuza then looked away from the two Konoha ninja and over at the unconscious form of Haku, "Good bye Haku…it's a shame that when your time comes I wont be in the place you will be going," he laughed a bit. "No room for a demon, even a baby one in heaven. So I wont see you again, good luck with everything."

Kakashi watched as the light left Zabuza's eyes, 'who knows Zabuza? Maybe you earned a place there.' He and Naruto stood and made their way to Hinata and Sasuke. Kakashi stopped and picked up the still body of Haku and slung him over his shoulder.

OoOoO

Sasuke sat still with his shirt pulled up to expose his back, he felt Hinata applying her medicinal balm to his sore and marked back. The pain was fading as his teammate worked the medicine into his skin, Naruto was right it seemed, this stuff was good.

And he felt oddly comforted with her rubbing his back.

She finished with his back and moved to tend to his other wounds. But these were easily reachable and he had enough of the situation. "I can get it from here Hinata, thanks."

He said it more harshly than he had intended, and Naruto head his tone as he approached.

"Hey, just cause you came back from the dead doesn't give you the right to snap at someone who was trying to help," Naruto seethed at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he took the container that Hinata offered him, "Hinata would not have to help if I didn't have to cover your clumsy ass…dobe."

"Teme," Naruto growled. He then took a calming breath; "I'm glad you're not dead…" he trailed off quietly.

"Hm," Sasuke smirked again.

OoOoO

Over the course of the following couple of weeks the bridge was worked on steadily, with out the interruptions caused by Gato the progress went smoothly.

Sasuke rested under Kakashi's orders, as the same attack that put Zabuza out of action for a week was what was used on him. He would sit and watch sometimes as Naruto would practice his Taijutsu against a mass of his own clones.

It gave him an odd feeling seeing the blond dobe beating the crap out of himself, it was almost funny.

Hinata would join him, and help him refine his stances. She was so happy that she was able to help Naruto, even if it was in this small way.

Naruto just enjoyed the fact of getting stronger, while the teme sat and could do nothing. He giggled to himself at the thought that he'd be rubbing Sasuke's face in the dirt sometime soon.

OoOoO

Naruto, Hinata and Haku stood before a simple cross that now marked the place where Zabuza lay. Haku would have liked nothing more that to use the sword as a tomb stone, but he would respect Zabuza-sama's wishes that it be returned to Kiri.

After all, if it remained here they would come for it. Possibly placing this small village into harms way again.

He didn't want that.

The problem he was having was what he was supposed to do now. He had been Zabuza's tool for so long, how could he be expected to be anything else? Haku heard what Zabuza wanted Naruto to relay to him, and was deeply touched by those words.

But could he find a place in this world?

After their slight vigil, Haku broke the silence. "What should I do, Zabuza-sama?" he asked of the grave.

"He said you would have to find your place," Naruto said quietly. "Like we all have to, he just gave you the freedom now to do it."

Haku seemed to think for a moment, he then turned to Hinata. "Tell me, Hinata-san…what was the source of your strength?"

"It's cause Hinata-chan kicks ass," Naruto said proudly of his teammate.

Haku continued on, ignoring Naruto. "Do you do it because you have a precious person to protect…to help? Do you do it for yourself?"

Hinata's eyes flicked to Naruto, he face was already red from what he had just said.

Haku noticed, he gave her a knowing look. "I see, well I hope that they come to appreciate it…I think I am ready now."

He turned to leave, heading back to Tazuna's house where he'd been staying for the past week, leaving a blushing Hinata and a thoroughly confused Naruto in his wake.

OoOoO

The bridge had been completed and the group from Konoha was being sent of by many of the villagers from wave.

Naruto was talking to Inari, and both of them were fighting to keep the tears from flowing. Naruto was slightly more successful then the younger boy, putting up a cool façade, but that was soon breaking.

Hinata and Sasuke stood near by. Hinata watched with a slight giggle to herself at the sight of Naruto's antics. Sasuke didn't need to act disinterested; he had healed and was looking forward to leaving this display.

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked. He was speaking to Haku about the boys decision, "You will always have a place in Konoha."

Haku looked to Tazuna the man he had been hired to kill, and Tsunami a woman who reminded him strongly of how he remembered his own mother. Physically there was only a slight resemblance, but personality wise and how he had seen her with Inari…a lot like how his mother had acted.

He looked around at the villagers; they were rebuilding their lives and still needed help. Over the past two weeks he walked around the little village and had a feeling of calm, he was certain that he had found his  
place.

Haku nodded to Kakashi, "I am sure, I am only doing what Zabuza-sama had asked of me."

Tazuna clapped his large hand onto the boys shoulder, "and you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

Haku looked up at the powerfully built man, "thank you for your hospitality…especially in light of how we met."

"Don't worry 'bout it, its all water under the bridge," Tazuna gave a barking laugh at his own little joke. Haku smiled slightly and Tsunami rolled her eyes.

Naruto came up to them and held his hand out to Haku, "good luck with everything Haku. I'm happy to have met a friend like you, and also happy that you found a place and people to protect so fast."

Haku shook his hand, "Thank you Naruto, I am glad to have met you…we'll see each other again someday."

Naruto grinned, "Defiantly, you better believe it."

OoOoO

It took the group a day to make it home, Naruto didn't know that his name was already becoming known with a massive bridge now bearing it.

They went their separate ways, and the young blond boy went to his apartment.

After spending three weeks with Tazuna and his family, Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei and even the teme, his apartment seemed emptier then usual.

He sat alone, not even having training with his team to look forward to in order to fill the rest of his day.

Naruto had come to enjoy his time with that family, imagining that it was his even for a short while.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, that wasn't his place in the world. He gave a grin knowing what his place would be; it was just a matter of getting there.

There was a knock at his door, he went over and opened it to seen a smiling Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, heard you just got back. Want to go for some ramen and you can tell me all about your mission, my treat?"

Naruto gave a cheer, "You had me at Ramen, Iruka-sensei."

The two left for Ichiraku, Naruto speaking rapidly about his mission along the way, happy that he wasn't alone. And that he had people there for him anyway.

Authors note: Hope you like it, will try to post again soon. Thanks for reading and please review.

On another note, I have an account at a sister site to this one the link is in my profile. That site is for original fics. So if there is anyone who would be interested, I will be posting an original story there, as soon as I proofread and finish typing the first chapter. I would greatly appreciate feedback.

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Secret’s Figured Out

Naruto Retold

Chapter Ten: Secret's Figured Out

"Naruto-kun is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…"

Hinata was alone in her room. Scrolls were spread out on her bed as she poured over them and the color drained from her face as she made a startling realization.

"Naruto-kun is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…" she repeated softly to herself.

Since the mission to Wave and that day on the bridge her young mind had been running through the possibilities. Could it have been some type of blood line? What kind of power was that? Why did it feel so vile…so blood thirsty?

It was not a type of sense she ever imagined coming from Naruto-kun. The boy she idolized was a kind hearted and carefree; she never thought it would be something like this.

Upon the return home she wanted to research it in the Hyuuga Libraries. She was not deluding herself that there would be anything in her clans scrolls about Naruto-kun personally, but there might have been a clue as to his power.

Hinata barely even paid attention to Kakashi-sensei's praise of her to her father, he said something about her saving his life on the mission…about how much further along she was compared to her teammates and how helpful she was.

It barely even registered when her father offered her a rare smile and congratulations.

What did any of that matter at the moment? Really?

So when she was done she searched the Hyuuga scrolls for some hint that could explain her crush's power.

She came across the term of 'Jinchuriki', which she found to be the word for a human sacrifice in order to contain to power of a Bijuu…a demon. It was said that a Jinchuriki could sometimes harness the power of their prisoner.

It also said that a demon was to be sealed into its host at the day of the hosts' birth, as the chakra coils were not developed at that point and could handle the influx of power better than a person who had fully a developed system.

She remembered Naruto-kun's birthday…October tenth…almost thirteen years ago. The day that the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi.

If this was true it certainly explained a lot…that power for one thing. The villager's treatment of him, however much it angered her to see, was also explained.

Which begged the question…who else knew? The older generation seemed to know, and they seemed to keep quiet of it.

Her father? If she asked would he say anything?

And what about Naruto-kun? Did he know…would it be safe to ask him? If he did know, then her admiration of him would only grow. It was one thing to hold a burden unknowingly and quite another to know of it and still be the way he was.

She thought about it further…perhaps there was someone she could ask.

OoOoO

It was nearing the end of his day, and Sarutobi Hiruzen was more than ready to head home.

There was a lot of paperwork that he had done today, his hand was cramped and his mind weary from the days work. The only solace he took from the recent days was that after a talk with Naruto a few months back his grandson had ceased in his attempts to defeat him.

He was looking forward to doing a bit of painting, if it wasn't for his damnable arthritis.

He gave a small groan when there was a knock at his door and his assistant poked her head into the office to announce that he had a visitor.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked straining to keep his voice level.

"It is Hyuuga Hinata, Hokage-sama." the young woman replied nervously, sensing his frustration.

The old mans eyebrows rose in slight surprise. What was the young Hyuuga heiress doing here? If he remembered correctly the girl was crushingly timid and not the type to seek out an audience with a person such as him.

He gave a small smile, positive that a certain blond troublemaker had something to do with her recent changes. Based also on Kakashi's report on team sevens recent mission, he was happy that Naruto was affecting the shy young girl so positively.

He was not expecting when she came to talk about though.

He nodded to his assistant to allow the Konoichi in, he then settled himself comfortably into his seat as the girl entered the room and the door closed behind her.

He was surprised when she approached him and he could almost feel the determination rolling off of her in waves. She bowed low to him and he gestured her to sit before him.

"Hello Hinata-chan," he said pleasantly. "What is the purpose of your visit?"

Hinata looked up at the kindly face of the elderly man; she had barely ever spoken to the Hokage so despite her determination and his grandfatherly face she felt a chill of nervousness creeping up her spine.

She took a deep, steadying breath. "Hokage-sama, I am sorry to have b-bothered you so late…but I figured that you would be the best person to talk toy about something."

"Yes?" he encouraged gently.

"It's about…it's about N-Naruto-kun and the Kyuubi…" she trailed off.

Sarutobi's eyes widened almost comically, he then leveled a piercing gaze at the girl. "What do you mean?"

She flinched very slightly at his stern voice and gaze, but soon mastered herself. "I think…that he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

He considered her a moment, had someone told her? "Why do you think that? Has someone said anything?"

She shook her had slowly, "n-no Hokage-sama…" she then launched into a soft-spoken speech of what she had found and seen. She told the old man about seeing the power that Naruto displayed.

She recounted researching the Hyuuga library about such power and found that people known as Jinchuriki could display the prisoner's power.

She even told him about her suspicions being present about Naruto's birthday.

The old man remained silent for a moment; he had to admit the girl was intelligent. Unfortunately, with that intelligence, she did figure out a massive secret that Sarutobi was not sure she was capable of dealing with.

"So…" Hinata murmured, "Is it true?"

Sarutobi looked her over; she was not asking a question that she didn't already know the answer to. She looked positive that she was right. He so no way to deny it, and nodded. "Yes…it's true. And what do you plan to do?"

He wasn't sure why he phrased the question so sharply, and felt a pang of guilt at the way she flinched at his tone.

"W-what do you mean?"

Sarutobi pushed his guilt aside; he had to know what she really felt. "I assume that there is a reason you came to me to confirm this. Now that you know, did you wish to be transferred from the team…"

He was cut off but her uncharacteristically load and sudden out burst.

"Absolutly not!" she took a breath. "I only came to you because I assumed that had I asked anyone else they would be unable to tell me. I do not want to leave the team."

Sarutobi nodded, silently pleased that she obviously did not have hard feelings toward her blond teammate. "You were right, and I have to give you fair warning," he said sternly. "This is a highly ranked secret, only Naruto or I have the right to reveal this knowledge. To discus it with anyone who does not already know, that is to say genin and people of your generation, is punishable by death. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded, she had figured it was something like that. "Does…does Naruto-kun know?"

"He does."

"I see," Hinata and slowly rose to her feet. She bowed again to the kindly-looking old man, "I have to go, thank you."

Sarutobi nodded, he seemed to understand.

OoOoO

Hinata didn't know why she went to their training grounds; there was just an urge to go there.

She left the Hokage's office, her mind buzzing with the information that she had learned. Her feet seemed to walk the path independently, and she soon found herself watching him from behind a tree, as she used to do while in the academy.

Naruto was alone, or as alone as a person could be when surrounded by a large group of their own clones. He had a group of about fifty of them attempting the water walking that she had shown him. The clones were in varying states of submersion in the dark water of the pond. Some had water around their ankles while others were up to their waists.

The original was at the bank doing one handed pushups. Naruto had explained his discovery to her and Kakashi-sensei about how he mastered the tree exercise by using the clone's memories to gain more experience than doing it by himself.

Kakashi had told him how dangerous that was, and he didn't want the young boy to practice such a thing without supervision.

Hinata was torn while she watched him, on the one hand she admired his perseverance again…on the other he was practicing a dangerous training method.

She watched as the clones were dispelled by a suddenly weary Naruto, she watched him sway and fall to the ground.

Hinata was at his side before she knew what she was doing, "Naruto-kun!"

She was soon kneeling at his side and peering down at his face, concerned. Naruto's eyes opened slightly before closing and allowing a tired smile to spread across his face. He managed to sit himself up, "hey Hinata-chan, I think I got that water walking thing down. Can't wait to rub it in the teme's face."

She gave a small smile and regretted having to ruin his good cheer. She could tell, she just knew that what she had to say would wipe the smile from his face.

But if he could be this strong, so could she. She would show him that he didn't have to carry his burden alone. Hinata mused that Naruto-kun was similar to Sasuke-kun in this way, different mannerisms, but both carried a burden alone.

She steeled herself for what she swore she would do, "Naruto-kun…I have something I want to tell you."

To be continued…

Authors note: I know bad place to end this chapter, especially after a long wait and a sort chapter, but there are a few things I need to say and give some excuses for.

Firstly I have seen plenty of 'Naruto and friend talk about the Kyuubi' conversations and they are all pretty much the same. I don't think it is needed, and reactions will be in the next chapter.

Secondly, I apologize for the wait I have been having some problems, the main one was a medical one, I had a pinched nerve in my right arm…hurt like a mother******… and so I couldn't type for a while. One handed typing sucks so I stayed off the keyboard, not to mention doctor's orders and all. And since I am right handed, I couldn't even write it in a notebook or something.

So I felt I should get this small offering done once I was better to appease the readers that I am lucky enough to have.

And there is one other thing, I am not sure how many people that read this story also read my final part of a trilogy called Circle of leaves, but that story is on Hiatus…not sure for how long but I will get back to it I promise. I just have no idea right now with that one.

Anyway I've said my bit, thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

Naruto Retold

Chapter Eleven: Acceptance

'Why her? Why did she have to be the one to figure it out?'

Naruto ran, he ran faster than he'd ever done when dodging the random ninja after a prank. He ran faster and harder than he'd done on his birthday's, when people were looking to…do whatever they had planned.

Hinata came right out and said that she knew about the Kyuubi, she said she figured it out.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else, he ran rather than see and hear the hatred and fear coming from her.

He got further into the wood of the training grounds than he'd ever explored before. It was unfamiliar, the trees were densely grouped, the perfect place to hide.

He stopped a moment to catch his breath, and he heard her.

Should have known better than to think he could hide from a Hyuuga, dammit.

"Naruto-kun," he voice sounded concerned as she called out to him. But he'd never fall for that trick again, that fake worry had almost gotten him killed a few times in his dealings with the villagers. They thought they were sneaky, tried to trick him.

Never again.

Naruto stepped out into a tiny clearing that she was near, Hinata was drawn right to him. As soon as she came into view he lowered his gaze, determined not to see her face. "GO AWAY!" he did not mean to sound so desperate, Naruto just prayed that Hinata was half as nice a person as he had thought her to be, and left him alone.

She came to an immediate halt, he could tell his tone caused her to stiffen in shock. But she did not leave, and soon began to walk slowly toward him.

"N-Naruto-kun, I just w-want to…" she began.

He cut her off, speaking quietly, "please Hinata, I don't want to see it…I don't want to hear it. Please, not from you."

"Naruto-kun…"

"You have been one of the only people that has ever been nice to me," Naruto said softly. I can almost count the amount of people on one hand that actually are. But you just can't understand what its like to be so alone, and I don't want to hear the fear in your voice."

Hinata took a shuddering breath, Naruto needed assurance that she did not despise him. For once he actually needed her, though he did not realize it. And for him, she'd defiantly put her own nervousness aside and she launched into speech before her nerve left her. "It's true that I cannot say I know what it was like to grow up alone…I always had family."

She chanced a glance at Naruto, he was silent with his eyes still down cast. Hinata continued on, "but I know what being ignored is like."

Naruto's head snapped up yet he remained silent, Hinata in turn cast her gaze to the ground. "My father has always been a hard man, for as long as I can remember anyway. I-I think that he used to be happy, but he lost so much."

She took another breath to calm herself. "I never knew his closest friend, but the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat the K-Kyuubi," Naruto flinched a bit, Hinata not noticing this continued, "and my father lost his best friend. I think he started to become more closed off at that time."

She looked up to see Naruto watching her with rapt attention, it made her heart speed up under the close scrutiny that he was regarding her with. She continued on, "when I turned three years old something else happened, I was the victim of a kidnapping attempt."

Naruto made a sudden movement, as though he was about to embrace Hinata but thought better of it. She was both disappointed and yet relived, she was sure that she would not be able to continue if he had, and this was important.

"Kumo was in a long fight with our village, and that day there was to be a peace agreement made between our two villages. They sent one of their best Jonin as an emissary with the Raikage's consent to work out a peace agreement. But it was a cover so that they could steal something that they coveted, the Byakugan. I was picked as a child of the main house of the clan. I am not sealed and was an easy target."

Naruto nodded slowly though said nothing, he was aware of the seals and separation of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata having explained it before, though she never said why her cousin, Neji, hated her.

"My father caught and killed that Kumo Nin, in order to rescue me. Kumo acted outraged at the lose of one of their best and demanded the body of his 'murderer' and the Hyuuga elders, not wanting to disrupt the newly forged treaty between us, forced my father to sacrifice his identical twin brother…my uncle…so that Kumo would be appeased and not get the Byakugan."

Once Hinata got going, she seemingly could not stop herself. She brushed a few tears from her eyes and continued. "Neji blames me for the loss of his father, as does my father I think, at least a little bit. He certainly got colder to me after that."

"And two years after that, Hanabi was born, and my mother died in child-birth. That was it for my father, he was changed and never warm again. When my sister turned three, he started training her, saying that she had far more potential then I ever had, saying that I was a burden to the clan and him, ignoring me…"

She broke off as Naruto grabbed her and pulled her close, he muttered in her ear. "That's bullshit."

He forgot all about the fact that Hinata should be scared of him, she was still a friend and even if it was his last act in their friendship, he'd help her however he could.

Her eyes went wide as he launched into speech, "You are not a burden and family should not treat family like that. Especially not a father to a child. It sucks what happened to your father, but nothing in the world could make it ok to ignore your child. And if he can't see what an amazing person you are then his so called 'all seeing eyes' are worthless."

He pulled away from her, and holding her by the shoulders looked the young girl straight in the eye and said, "Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you are a burden."

Hinata didn't know what was coming over her, she could not help herself. Her mind was growing fuzzy and nothing else seemed to matter. She let her hand cup Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Same for you," she said softly. "Do you have any idea what kind of inspiration you are?"

Naruto's face had exploded red, his mouth became suddenly dry as the girls face began to move closer. 'Is she about to…?'

"I almost gave up, my will was breaking," there was a vacant look in her eyes, as though she was running on auto-pilot. The words were coming with out conscious thought, it just needed to be said. "I almost gave up, wallowing in my own weakness. Then I saw you. You never gave up, no matter what happened. I wanted to be like that, like you, I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to feel the confidence you felt."

Naruto found himself leaning forward too, what the hell was happening to him?

"One of the happiest days of my life was being assigned to this team," she continued in a whisper. "And spending the last two months working alongside you, getting to know you better my admiration for your will only grew. And after figuring out about the Kyuubi, it grew even more."

She was alarmingly close now, her eyes drifted shut as she finished her speech against his overly warm skin, "I am falling in love with you…"

He let his eyes close and a very slight pressure brushed against his lips, his mind was blank and at the same time screaming internally in shock that someone actually might just love him. Him, the demon boy, the most hated gaki in the whole village…

How could he do this to her? The sobering thought shot through him, how could he be so selfish to expose the kindest person in the world to that hatred?

He felt many emotions run through him, relief that she did not hate him. Shock and happiness that someone loved him, and apprehension of what it could end up costing her, being with him in that way.

The pressure on his lips changed, he opened his eyes to see the fringe of her hair brushing against them. She fell limp in his arms, and he allowed himself a chuckle. It figured that he didn't have any smelling salts.

With any luck however, when she woke up she would think this a dream. He lay her down on the ground gently, and brushed the hair from her face.

It was certainly an odd day, never would have guessed this would have happened. He spoke softly, "someday, I think I will be able to return those feelings. But for now you would be safer as just my teammate and friend."

He turned to leave when her hand suddenly gripped his wrist, he looked down and saw her wide open eyes. "Do you r-really think you could feel that way?" her eyes were hopeful, and pleading.

Naruto closed his in a slight grimace, damn it, now he couldn't just pass it off as a dream. "I think so," he answered carefully. "But for now it is too dangerous for us to…"

"I don't care," she said suddenly and firmly. "Like I said, it doesn't matter to me what you hold.

Where the hell was this confidence coming from? Did he really have that effect on her?

"But if we…" Naruto began.

"We could keep it a secret," she said desperately. "If you think there is even I slightest chance for us, I want to see what can come of it." Her voice softened a bit, "I don't want to be ignored any more."

"I don't want to be alone any more…but," he struggled for something to say. Looking into those pleading eyes did not help. "But I…I, screw it." He pulled her close again, "we don't tell anyone for now but I think we can...try."

Hinata's chest was pounding painfully fast, "Hai."

He smiled as he pulled her head closer to his, "You really don't hate me do you?" he breathed.

"Never."

Authors note: Kinda short I know, and I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, I mean it feels kinda rushed. But I am not sure how to make it better. They are very ooc but I hope it works. Also chapter was to set up future trials and plots. The rift between the branches of the clan and Haishi's closest friend that was lost.

Well tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12: Ready

Disclaimer: of course, I neither own nor do I get paid for any of the following characters.

Authors note: This is a chapter that will focus on others besides team seven, while there is a bit of NaruHina goodness in the beginning, I need this one to move the story forward.

Been a while, i know but I hope you all like it, please tell me what you think.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Twelve: Ready

That damned teme.

Naruto could have taken care of it, but the 'perfect Sasuke' just had to get involved. Truth be told, Naruto was happy that Konohamaru was out of danger from the Suna ninja, but he hated that fact that Sasuke got that big guy, Kankuro he thought he heard the others call him, to release the young boy so easily.

And now Kakashi-sensei just took off without any explanation, leaving them alone once again to see to their own training.

He looked over to the girl sitting at his right, silently eating a rice ball and a soft smile came to his face. At least she was here. They were just taking a slight break to eat from their training together, and just seeing her there calmed his agitated mind.

He wasn't sure he quite understood what was happening. Was there something he should be doing? He never had a girlfriend before…was she even his girlfriend? How could he be sure?

A couple of nights ago, when she told him she knew of his secret, and then they…

Naruto chewed slowly at the tasty food Hinata had provided, he thought about what happened and there was one thing that he knew for sure…it was a lot better than his first kiss.

He shuddered internally at the though of that incident.

But then anything would have been better than that.

But was this situation he now found himself in really a good thing? Naruto felt such a content feeling being with Hinata, and she did say she didn't care about what he held, but was it really ok to bring her into his life as more than a friend or teammate?

She might not care about it, and he was extremely grateful for that, but he was sure that her family would.

"Is there something on your mind?" he heard her soft voice break through his thoughts.

"Huh?" he replied, wittily.

She giggled a bit and then looked at him curiously, "you look like your mind is miles away. What are you thinking about?"

Naruto sighed, "Just wondering about some stuff."

"Is it about what we talked about the other day?"

He turned to her, "are you sure about this? Are you sure about us being together…"

Hinata nodded with no hesitation, months of training along side him and finally confessing how she felt did wonders for the girl. Now that Naruto knew about it, she was absolute in that particular issue around him, "I have already told you that I want nothing more than that. Please don't question my feelings for you Naruto-kun."

"I wasn't, all I was saying is that I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hinata nodded slowly, "and I want to see you happy. Though I don't like it, though I want to tell everyone about this, I agreed with you that we would keep this quiet, at least for the time being. So for now who is going to find a problem with me training with my friend and teammate?"

Naruto nodded, "thank you Hinata-chan. Though, like you, there is a part of me that wants to shout out from the top of the Hokage monument that such a wonderful girl likes me…"

Hinata blushed.

"I really do think its best to keep this quiet, and I promise that one day I will prove myself to this village. That is the day everyone will know."

She leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder, "I guess I will have to wait until then. And I'm sure that day is not long off, you are very impressive."

Naruto laughed, "Damn right." His face grew uncharacteristically serious, "Though now I think I have one more reason why I have to be Hokage. 'Cause if anyone is worthy of you, it'd be the Hokage."

Hinata looked up at his face and a great calm washed over her, despite the situation. "I'm sure it will all work out."

OoOoO

"With all due respect Iruka-san, they are no longer your students. They are shinobi under our command, and I say that squad seven is ready for the exams."

Kakashi's voice cut across the room after the objection the academy instructor gave when the third asked if any of the rookie squads were ready. The Chunin fell silent as the Hokage agreed with the famed copy-nin.

"Indeed, they are no longer your students Iruka." The elderly leader looked around at the gathered Jonin instructors, "Kakashi's thoughts are noted, are there any others?"

"Yosh!" the ever exuberant Gai shouted out. "My most youthful squad is more than ready, and I am sure they look forward to testing their youth against my eternal rival's squad!"

Kakashi had his little orange-covered book out, which caused Kurenai's eyes to narrow. "Hmm? You say something, Gai?"

Gai's fist began to shake with anticipation at what he viewed as a most youthful challenge from the infuriatingly hip Kakashi.

The elderly kage sighed, "Your opinion is noted Gai."

Sarutobi Asuma seemed to think for a moment, he thought at the lack of enthusiasm that one of his students in particular showed. He pondered the overly kind nature of another; so long at he f-word was not used within earshot. And he thought about the extremely bossy and sometimes downright rude blonde Konoichi.

In his honest opinion none of them had improved much, but while Shikamaru lacked drive he also was extremely intelligent.

Chouji was indeed almost far too nice of a boy to be a shinobi, but he really would do anything to protect his friends.

Ino was extremely determined, sadly for the wrong reasons, to prove herself.

The bearded Jonin was not entirely certain they would be able to handle it, 'although,' he gave a slight grin as he thought 'this might be just what they needed to give them a kick in the pants.'

"Team ten is ready for the exams."

The elder Sarutobi gave a slight nod, and all eyes turned to Kurenai.

She back to the first meeting she had with her team.

OoOoO flashback OoOoO

Kurenai was not having a good day.

She was disappointed that Hinata was not going to be on her squad, though she accepted the reasoning of Hokage-sama and Iruka-san, she felt that there was another motive behind it.

She just hoped the poor girl would be able to cope with such extremely different personalities like the aloof Kakashi, the emotionally handicapped Sasuke and the energetic whirlwind that went by the name of Naruto.

But there was the silver lining, and the one good point. Iruka-san must have spotted it just as she, Kurenai, did. Maybe being around the object of her admiration would have a positive effect on the shy girl.

And she would need it considering what the older konoichi had just witnessed. The young girl, Haruno Sakura, which was assigned to her squad and Asuma's new student, Yamanaka Ino, harassing the Hyuuga girl under incorrect assumptions.

Kurenai could tell she had her work cut out for her. The first thing she had to do was break this girl out of her distractive obsession with the last Uchiha.

And that was the issue right there, she knew full well just how stubborn a young girl could be about the supposed 'true love'.

OoOoO

She looked over her three new students, Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru were the only ones who seemed eager to get started with their new lives as shinobi.

Aburame Shino was difficult to get a read on, but this did not concern her as she was well aware of that clan's form of logical living.

The young konoichi, Haruno Sakura, seemed oddly subdued and dejected. The Jonin noticed that Shino glanced at his new teammate with a curious air about him, as though wondering why the girl was so different from her normal persona.

Or, Kurenai thought he did. The Aburame were indeed a difficult bunch to read.

"Right," Kurenai began. "I would like you all to tell me and each other a bit about yourselves. We are going to be working together for quite a while, and it would be best if we understood one another. I'll go first, my name is Yuhi Kurenai. My likes include training and reading in my spare time, my dislikes would have to be chauvinists that think a woman cannot do the things a male can and women who give their fellow konoichi a bad name. My goal was to become a Jonin, which I have recently accomplished, so at this point I have nothing to aim for other than helping you all reach your potentials."

She turned to Kiba, "you can go next."

"Right!" Kiba almost barked out. "I am Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru," the tiny white dog gave a happy 'yip' at the introduction.

Sakura looked up for the first time from her depression, 'what a weird name for that dog.'

"I love training with him and my pack," Kiba continued. "I dislike cats, but as long as they leave me alone, I don't bother with them. I want to…no; I will be the pack leader someday."

Kurenai nodded then motioned to Shino, "you next."

Shino's sunglasses flashed for a moment as his gaze shifted to his smiling sensei. Kurenai wondered if there was a mild annoyance coming from the boy…he defiantly seemed to be buzzing slightly, and Sakura edged away a bit.

He remained silent for few moments before his spoke in a low and steady tone, "I am Aburame Shino. I have no likes or dislikes that require mentioning. My goal is to master all of my clans jutsu's, perhaps to create some more."

He stopped abruptly, as though he suddenly felt he had said too much.

Kurenai waited for another moment, and when Shino did not speak she sighed and turned to Sakura, "and now you?"

Sakura straightened up, "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…well that is I want to…"

The girl trailed off and Kurenai sighed, "Any dislikes?"

The younger konoichi's eyes blazed for a moment, "Hinata," she muttered darkly.

OoOoO

The two…three males had left for the day; they had some light sparing and personal evaluation so that Kurenai could better gauge the three genin.

They proved to be a fairly balanced team. Shino and Sakura both were intelligent with Shino being the more strategically inclined. Kiba was no fool but he was a bit hotheaded, unfortunately with Sakura's personality being what it was, it caused a bit of friction.

Shino was most defiantly the most level headed of the bunch. Though for some reason the dog, Akamaru seemed to have a very human understanding of his surroundings and situation. Kurenai had heard of the high training and skill of the dogs bred by the Inuzuka, but she had never worked with one before, and was very surprised at its intelligence.

The prime example of this intelligence was in comparison to Kiba's. The boy was quite the loud mouth, brash and rude; this was a trait that would bring him trouble.

And it did, when he disparaged Sakura simply for her gender.

The vein throbbing on Sakura's forehead was a clue that caused the little white dog to give a high pitched whine, leap from his master's head, and quickly sit itself at Kurenai's feet.

It had been extremely shocking to see the girl's strength with the subsequent punch that sent the young boy flying; even Shino's eye brows were clearly visible.

She held Sakura back as Shino assisted a dazed and bruised Kiba home, the pair trailed by an oddly embarrassed acting white dog.

"Sakura, I would like to speak with you a moment." Kurenai said in a controlled, flat tone.

The young girl cocked her head curiously, "Yes Kurenai-sensei?"

The older female eyed her for a moment; her hard crimson eyes caused the girl to feel an involuntary shiver run up and down her spine.

"You are an adult, correct?"

"Huh?" Sakura responded in a small voice.

Kurenai sighed though her gaze did not leave the girl, "An adult. The moment you became a ninja, you became an adult in this village's eyes, isn't that correct?"

"Yes." Sakura said proudly.

Kurenai nodded, "then allow me to speak to you like an adult. I trust you will not be offended by my words?"

She waited a moment and Sakura nodded.

"If you are an adult, you need to grow up. Stop being such a pathetic little child." Kurenai said, her voice suddenly like steel. "You will have to learn that there are some things that are beyond your control, you need to accept them and move on. And you cannot blame an entirely innocent person just because you didn't happen to get what you wanted."

"What do you mean?" Sakura managed to question.

"Why do you dislike Hinata?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "because she stole…"

"Sasuke-kun." Kurenai completed the sentence, the emphasis she used for the boys name dripping from her tongue like it was distasteful. "She did no such thing," she continued sharply. "It was not her decision as to her team, just like it wasn't yours to be on this one. The teams were arranged by Iruka-san and approved by Hokage-sama. They did so because it was their thought that they way they arranged it was most beneficial to all the Genin involved."

She fell silent, and when Sakura said nothing continued. "You have a lot of potential, and I can help you bring it out. But I will not be able to teach you a damn thing unless you stop being such a child and stereotypical weak girl that gives they rest of us Konoichi a bad name. It is not her fault that she got placed with Sasuke, and holding onto those thoughts and anger will only serve to retard your growth."

She turned and began to walk away, leaving the stony faced girl staring at the ground. Kurenai called over her shoulder, not bothering to look back, "If this life is truly what you want, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Coming here will tell me that you want to learn, otherwise don't waste my time with you useless obsessions."

OoOoO End Flashback OoOoO

Since that day and following the unfortunately necessary harsh words and training from Kurenai, the girl had grown up…some. The Jonin had taken the girl aside and told her things that she knew Sakura would not like to hear, but it was necessary.

And hey, results spoke for themselves.

"Team Eight is ready for the exams."

Note: I dont want to give any spoilers cause it's so major but...that last manga chapter, conserning the demon's hosts? I can honestly say i did not see that one coming.


	13. Chapter 13: Converge for the Exams

Disclaimer and Authors note: Sadly, since the time I updated last (I am extremely sorry that it has been a while) I have not acquired the rights to the Naruto franchise, and I receive no compensation for it (that sucks too since I am still unemployed as of this posting, damn it is hard finding a job.) I do not use these characters with any permission from the creator, just like all other fanfic writers.

I hope you all enjoy, and I would really appreciate some reviews.

On with the story.

Naruto Retold

Chapter Thirteen: Converge for the Exams

The forest was quiet as even the wind was no longer moving. A young girl silently made her way through the brush as she neared her target. She was glad for the still air; the young konoichi knew that if her prey caught just one small scent, it would all be over.

She peaked through the leaves and her emerald eyes reflected the prize. A small scroll lay at the feet of the vigilant male ninja who was resting in a small clearing, she had to get this scroll at all costs but it would be preferable if he never knew it happened.

She smirked and, molding some chakra, she ran through a short series of hand signs.

The targets form was suddenly alert; he grabbed the scroll and took off right at her location. He found his stalker quickly. He had sensed her presence and laid out a trap, using the scroll as bait. He knew that eventually the person who was trailing him would make a move and then he would strike.

He found the girl quickly, and in short order had a kunai blade flush against her neck, as he held her from behind. He smirked victoriously, "you lose," he growled softly into her ear.

The girl just stayed motionless.

The sound of steady clapping reached both their ears, the air to their right seemed to shimmer and a rather curvy figure appeared before them. She was garbed in what looked to be a short dress made up of wrappings. Her crimson eyes gleamed happily and her dark curly hair reached down her back.

A second, shorter figure appeared behind her. He wore a dark gray overcoat with a high collar that hid most of his face; his eyes were concealed behind a pair of dark shades.

And bringing up the rear a small white dog trotted up to his partners' feet.

Kurenai walked right up to her two remaining students, Kiba still had a hold on Sakura though his blade had drifted away from her neck. The Jonin-sensei beamed down at the pair, "very well done…" she noticed Kiba's chest puffed out proudly a bit and her grin widened, "…Sakura."

"Huh?" Kiba said confusedly and the girl that was supposed to be in front of him suddenly vanished from view and the air to his left, back in the clearing he has just left, began to shift as though a heat shimmer and revealed a pink haired girl smiling and holding the scroll that just moments ago was at his feet. He looked down at his hand and found himself holding a small stick the same size as the scroll. "Wait a sec, what just happened?" he muttered mostly to himself as he dropped the stick and put the kunai in his other hand back into his holster.

Kurenai spoke up, "it's quite simple, Sakura cast a genjutsu that she has recently mastered used to confuse the senses. She misdirected your attention and made you think you had her cornered and that you still had the scroll, and then claimed the prize." The elder Konoichi turned to her female student, "very well done Sakura, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thank you, sensei," the young girl said happily.

Kiba visibly deflated at the announcement, he knew that it was a test for Sakura of course, but he had no idea that Sakura had learned that sort of genjutsu.

As though reading his thoughts Shino spoke up, "surprise is a large part of our lives Kiba," he observed.

"Besides," Sakura said, "now that you know I can use this particular technique, it probably won't work on you again."

"Yeah, yeah" Kiba muttered slightly mollified. He reached down and picked up the small white dog at his feet. Addressing the animal, "don't you dare say anything; if Hana finds out I'll never live it down."

Akamaru gave a small whine and licked at his partners' nose, he was then transferred to his perch atop Kiba's head.

Shino turned to Sakura, "you really do posses a natural talent in genjutsu, and your chakra control was superb. But you need to be careful with whom you use it on, for example that particular technique would never work on me." He said in an even tone.

Sakura and Kiba both bristled, "what does that mean?" the both snapped in unison.

Shino raised an eyebrow curiously, "nothing nefarious I assure you. I am simply making the observation that a genjutsu would prove ineffective against some opponents…for example a kikai user whose allies do not posses the higher brain function to be affected and can therefore guide me though it or even a Hyuuga or an Uchiha, both of whom posses a bloodline that allow them to see chakra and therefore make the genjutsu itself an actual liability."

Sakura and Kiba both simply gawked at their teammate, this was the longest he had spoken at one go so far.

"Excellent point Shino," Kurenai said. "But I know for a fact that there are genjutsu that can confuse even the Byakugan and Sharingan, there are even techniques that can throw off the kikai." She spoke to them all, "there is no technique or jutsu or defense in the world that is completely unbeatable. Some are harder to get past than others, but everything has a weakness. And your job as shinobi is to figure those out and exploit them."

"Yes sensei," the three genin said in unison.

Kurenai nodded to her students, "now training will be done for today," she said as she saw the sun beginning to set. "I want you all to be well rested for tomorrow, the exams begin at 8am sharp room 302 at the academy…don't be late." With that she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Shino turned back to the other two, "I hope that my observations did not upset you. No offence was intended; I merely wished to make a constructive criticism."

"It's cool," Kiba shrugged.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "It's fine, and thanks Shino, I know there was a compliment in there somewhere."

"You have indeed improved, Sakura," Shino said evenly. "Both in your technique and emotionally, at least you have not allowed your attraction to Uchiha Sasuke to dampen your learning."

Sakura blushed a bit, "oh don't think that I am past him or anything," she smiled. "But I have been thinking that not being on his team may have been for the best, you're right Shino being around him would probably distract me." Her grin widened, "I will still make him mine one day."

She turned around began to walk home, her thoughts on the training she had received. She really was happy and getting superb instruction from Kurenai-sensei. She had also realized something after getting over the crushing, bitter disappointment of not being on Sasuke-kun's team.

She had not seen any of that team in a while and not thought of them, but Shino bringing it up she recalled something that she did the last day at the academy, and the poor flustered girl she and Ino-pig had torn into.

Sakura's eyes became downcast; in her rage at the team selections she saw the happy face on Hinata and quickly misconstrued it at joy for being teamed with Sasuke. She, and apparently every other girl in the class, quickly forgot it was not Sasuke that Hinata watched with a faraway look in her eyes.

Why the girl was infatuated with Naruto was completely beyond Sakura, she just could not wrap her mind around it. Sakura smiled as she thought of the perfect way to apologize for her harsh words and helping the one girl that was not competition for her Sasuke-kun get the blonde Baka was just the way to do it.

Once Sakura was out of earshot Kiba muttered, "Good luck with that." He turned to Shino, "she has gotten better huh? And that Uchiha would be lucky to have her, I just hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her…her progress I mean." With that he too bounded off home.

Shino eyed him for moment until he vanished in the trees, "interesting," he said quietly to himself.

OoOoO

Shikamaru frowned at the paper that was awaiting his signature. He had to sign a release before he could participate in the chunin exams.

But it was so damn troublesome.

Different scenarios ran through his mind simultaneously.

The lazy Nara knew that these exams could only be taken by teams of three, so when Asuma had given them the option of participation it would only be available if all three consented to it. He knew this was a test…damn he hated tests.

On the one hand the chunin exams were said to be extremely difficult and downright dangerous. There have been people who have been so badly scarred, both physically and emotionally, that made their continued lives as shinobi impossible. Candidates had even lost their lives in the attempt in the past.

And what if, after all that, the worst happened and he passed…he shuddered to think of the responsibilities that he would have to deal with then?

On the other hand, it was apparent that Hatake Kakashi's team of Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke would be participating. Trust Ino to know the most current rumors, what would he have to deal with if he denied Ino the chance to impress her precious Sasuke-kun?

He gave an involuntary shudder and quickly signed his name; some situations of danger are preferable to others after all.

He swore to himself though, at his earliest convenience with out damaging his reputation too much or making himself look too good and without hampering Ino's possible success, he back out at the first opportunity.

Chouji took his que from his most trusted friend and signed his own form immediately after Shikamaru.

OoOoO

"Yosh, I hear that Gai-sensei's eternal rival's team is also participating this year." A joyous voice rang out as Rock Lee continued doing his 300 one armed, no feet push ups...up to 258 now. "It would be a most youthful experience to meet in contest the students of the eternally hip Hatake Kakashi."

Neji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the overly loud shout of his overly enthusiastic idiot teammate as he attempted to clear his mind for mediation. He really should meditate in the Hyuuga compound, far less distracting there. He gave a non-committal grunt at Lee's announcement, none of those weaklings would prove and 'youthful' challenge, especially…

"So your cousin is participating?" Tenten said as she twirled a kunai absentmindedly on her finger before she lazily snapped it off somewhere to her right, hitting the bulls eye dead center without so much as paying attention.

Neji simply grunted quietly again.

Tenten simply shook her head as a frown spread across her face, "whatever, forget I said anything." She then gathered up her practice Kunai.

OoOoO

She never felt so confident in herself. The feeling was amazing to Hinata, the once shy wall flower felt as though she had assimilated some of Naruto's natural confidence.

She did not act the same as her newfound boyfriend, her mannerisms and nature were still mostly the quiet and demure girl shed always been. She carried herself differently however, prouder and surer of herself. Her eyes, once having been constantly watching her own feet, were steeled and resolute, ready for a challenge.

Kakashi and Sasuke both seemed to have noticed. Kakashi came to the group and said that they were being offered a chance to compete in the upcoming chunin selection exams. The single raised eyebrow on her sensei at her immediate, almost enthusiastic, agreement to it almost screamed shock, as did Sasukes' wide-eyed stare.

Naruto just chuckled and agreed with her sentiments.

Even just being around the blond boy had done wonders for the girl, but to have him return her feelings? Even if they weren't yet at the level she had for him was astounding.

Naruto watched his girlfriend from the corner of his eye as the trio that was team 7 approached the school to make their way to the main exam room on the third floor, he still found the whole situation to be rather surreal and his thoughts were rather confused.

What was it that he felt for this girl? She was the first person his own age that seemed to genuinely care fore him; he had never experienced that before. He knew that this was one thing that he did not want to screw up.

Oh please let the Kami make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

He thoughts were cut short when Sasuke turned around and faced the two of them, Kakashi was gone for now and there was no one else around, this seemed like the opportune time to say what he wanted to say.

His teammates eyed him curiously as he spoke, "there's something that needs to be put out of the way."

OoOoO

A few days ago Sasuke was alone at his family home; the house was quiet and mostly dark. He was rooting through some old family albums of pictures; he really had no idea what caused him to do so there was just a sudden urge for it.

He had long since tore through those pictures and destroyed all evidence of his murderous older brother, all pictures and belongings of Itachi's he has set ablaze with the very same jutsu that he had helped Sasuke perfect.

Sasuke recalled the hours he spent at the bonfire bawling his eyes out, it had brought him no comfort.

Maybe it was Hinata, he mused. He had started to forget what his mother was like, focusing only on avenging her and the others. After the mission to wave however and the care he received from both Tsunami and from his quiet teammate there was a question that kept running through his mind.

What would his mother think of his current outlook of vengeance?

His mother was the one truly good constant in his life; she always had comforting words and a smile when he needed it most. But even that smile and warm voice was beginning to fade to him.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for among those photos until he looked through one that predated his own birth.

There was a picture of his mother at his parents wedding day, quite a few of those pictures were of his parents, both smiling at the camera.

But two pictures stuck out, one was of two women. His mother was one of them, dressed in her wedding ensemble, and another woman had her arm around his mothers shoulder. She was grinning at the camera and was obviously the maid of honor, what was odd was that she was obviously not an Uchiha. She has absurdly long red hair and bright green eyes.

There was something oddly familiar about that woman, but he was sure he'd never seen her before.

The next picture was of his mother and that woman again, but this time the red-head seemed to have snaked her arm out and latched onto another woman. He had stared at this one, she was a Hyuuga. And she also looked vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite place her. Sasuke decided that it must be the eyes, having grown used to seeing Hinata's light milky-lavender tinted Byakugan.

In the background of that picture he saw a small glimpse of light blond hair and another Hyuuga, a male. The blonde hair he could not tell who that was at all, nor the Hyuuga male.

But that was odd, as far as he remembered an Uchiha wedding was a clan affair. Who were these outsiders that attended his parents wedding? An odd little bit of hope began to spread in him.

The only thing he knew of his parents were as his parents. His mothers' kind smile and his fathers' stern expression…where there people still alive that could tell him about his parents as people?

The only clue he had was the Hyuuga lady, maybe Hinata knows her?

That very moment he took off, as far as he knew Hinata and the dobe would still be training. When he found them an uncomfortable feeling twisted his gut, the two of them were just sitting there, but there were very close and Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's shoulder. They were also holding hands.

Sasuke slowly turned around and began to walk home; he wasn't sure what he felt. On the one hand anyone with a pair of semi functioning eyes could see the way the Hyuuga girl looked that the blonde idiot. On the other hand a small part of him, very deep down, kind of hoped the obnoxious dobe would remain ignorant of that.

Apparently he wised up to it though, and after he got home Sasuke thought, however bitterly, maybe it was for the best. This was a very good reason to not get too attached until he achieved his first goal, he could work on the other later. Since being teamed up with that girl though, and seeing her potential…he didn't know where it would have led. But it was for the best, he convinced himself, after all he eventually wanted the rebuild the Uchiha clan and he wasn't sure what another ocular bloodline would do to that.

The following day Kakashi had announced that they would be given the opportunity to try for chunin, and thoughts of figuring out a bit of his parents past were put on hold.

OoOoO

But there was something he needed to make clear.

"I saw you two at the training ground the other day, and I need to say something about whatever is going on between you two."

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes both went wide, which Sasuke found almost comedic. He raised his hand as they both attempted to talk. He spoke over them, "if you want to date, that is none of my business. I also get that as you dobe have been unusually quiet about this, especially for you, that you'd prefer it kept secret. Well I'm not saying anything to anyone, and this will be the only time I even bring it up."

He paused as the two relaxed a bit, "do what you want, just don't let it interfere. As long as this doesn't get in my way, I don't care. I just wanted to make that clear."

He turned around and kept walking, barely listening to the relived consent from his teammates and their thanks. He squashed down the small part of himself that hoped for Naruto's habits to eventually annoy the girl, as he led the way to the third floor.

Authors note: well, I hope you all liked it. I wont say that I'll try to update quicker cause who knows but I will be continuing eventually. Until then, be safe and enjoy the upcoming holidays. Please review, thanks for reading.

P.S. this has nothing to do with anything really but I saw the latest Harry Potter movie on Friday November 19thand it was packed, and holy crap what a great movie. My opinion it was the best so far, it stayed very true to the book with only a few discrepancies, but I guess that's what splitting one book into two movies can do for you time wise. So to any other Potter fans out there who have yet to see it…what are you waiting for?


End file.
